Gold Digger: The Sanctuary
by kira444
Summary: An unexpected discovery made by the Diggers sisters in an ancient underground city leads to a series of sexy events for both friends and enemies as an ancient race is let loose into the universe for one purpose only-to find fertile females and breed them. Good thing there are plenty of suitable sexy women to choose from.
1. The Hidden City part 1

Gold Digger: The Sanctuary

Chapter 1-The Hidden City part 1

"So this ancient city of…what was it called again, Gina?"

Gina sighed softly, getting ready to repeat the information-AGAIN-to her younger sister, a sister that was apparently only partially paying partial attention to what Gina was saying as she looked at a fashion magazine.

"Like I said the last three times Brittany, it's an city that existed at the height of the Iron Age. It was home to a mighty and powerful Pictish tribe that numbered in the hundreds of thousands and had amazing technologies and even magical powers. It's supposedly hidden in the wilds of Scotland and the potential treasures and information we'll find there might even shed some light on its connection to the Age of Wonders!" Gina squealed excitedly.

"This is the first time I actually heard about it, Gina. Where'd you learn about it?" Brianna asked while looking over her small arms collection that she had brought on this mission.

"Um…well…"

At Gina's hesitant answer, Brittany looked over the top of her magazine to look at Gina, who was suspiciously looking away while trying to find an explanation.

"Gina…" Brittany growled, making her sister gulp.

"Well, the thing is…I didn't really discover it so much as…someone told me." Gina said slowly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Brittany asked.

"Um…someone left the map of the city on my desk at the Explorers Association with clear directions on how to get there, what to look for and what to expect at the city." Gina said in one breath.

Even Brianna had to pause in her arms check to look at Gina, who was being glared at by Brittany. The eldest Diggers sister tugged her hat down to cover her flushed face.

"So you just found a map laying around with mysterious directions written by a mysterious person that leads to a mysterious city, and you just thought that it was a great idea to go there without even considering that it might be a trap set up by one of our ten thousand enemies?" Brittany asked, giving Gina the trademarked Cheetah Eye that she had developed over the course of their adventuring career.

"Look, I weighed my options and decided that not even Peabody would leave such an obvious trap for us. Besides, even if the city was dangerous, the three of us can handle it." Gina said in her defense, though it sounded a bit hollow in her hears.

"She does have a point." Brianna said.

"Don't take her side! You spoil her whenever you take her side!" Brittany said accusingly.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"We're already here!" Gina screamed over her arguing sisters. The last thing she needed was a family argument halfway into their mission after spending a few hours driving along miles of rocky grassland. She looked out the windows and grinned at the sight before her, her honed archaeological skills instincts were telling her that a major discovery was going to take place at this location.

According to Gina's map, the city was underground, so obviously they spot it immediately, but Gina was already starting to see the signs that they were close to their destination. Pulling the Ginamobile (her high-tech car) to a stop, she pulled out her binoculars and began to scan the area, quickly spotting her first clue. To the untrained eye, it would look just like a few piles of rock, but to her it was unmistakably the heavily decayed ruins of a Pictish round house. Scanning further around, she quickly saw more. She was elated. This really was it, she'd found the city!

"Are we there yet, Gina?" Brianna whined.

"Yes, we are, Brianna!" Gina squealed and jumped out of the car towards the first of the roundhouses. A brief examination proved she was correct, the rocks really were the ruin of a Pictish dwelling and a rather high status one at that. Over the next few minutes, as Brittany and Brianna collected their gear for the dig (which was all stored in a light gate for convenient use), Gina dashed in glee between them, confirming half a dozen of the houses.

"This matches up exactly with what was shown on the map." Gina said. She began to feel giddy as she looked further west, about 500 meters away from them was a rocky outcrop. The same outcrop the map said hid the entrance to the city proper. "We're close to the entrance, girls!"

"Good, because I was getting bored reading the same twelve magazines again." Brittany said dryly.

After cloaking the Ginamobile, the sisters walked down the path that lead directly to the outcrop. Much like the round houses, it was very decayed but still visible and bordered by large boulders on either side with scattered trees and bushes in between them.

As the trio walked down the slope, they had no idea they were being tracked by something both undetected and unnoticed by them-a flower. It was a brightly colored flower with bright white petals but instead of a yellow stamen in the middle, there was a smooth white orb, like an eye, that tracked the girls' movements. A piece of ancient technology with a little magic sprinkled in for preservation as it scanned for unwelcome intruders, although the Diggers sisters were far from unwelcome.

The weather was unseasonably warm for late spring in northern Scotland, so hot that the girls were forced to dress light as they were assaulted by the mid-afternoon heat. Gina was wearing a blue button up shirt that was buttoned to let her ample cleavage breath and tied up to bare her midriff, a pair of jean shorts that hugged her surprisingly tight ass and a pair of sturdy brown knee-high boots.

Brittany, the strongest and fastest of the trio, was wearing a tight purple bodysuit that hugged her voluptuous form, flexible enough to fit over her body and didn't cause any discomfort during battle or when she moved fast.

Brianna was also dressed lightly, wearing a tight sleeveless brown shirt and shorts, with brown leather gloves and matching thigh-high boots. She had an assortment of weapons mounted on her back, but that wouldn't be a problem once she was inside the confines of the city.

With its recon done, the flower closed its pristine white petals and sank into the ground to relay this new information to its masters. The city finally had some much-needed visitors after almost ten thousand years.

XXXXXX

The entrance to the city was one large cave that supposedly led directly to the heart of the city and was the quickest route. The tunnel led a couple of meters into the ground, and it wasn't long before Gina found herself taking her first steps into the hidden city for the first time. She was excited and eager to explore as quickly as possible-the cave was just an entrance, but the real treasures would be very nearby.

"Hey, check this out."

With her rifle slung over her shoulder, Brianna pointed to two large friezes carved into one wall of the cave. It was the only sign, other than the entrance, that the cave wasn't entirely natural. The first was of a tall humanoid being that looked mostly human, but appeared to be missing a mouth and a nose, which Gina wasn't sure was a result of the stone being weathered or if it was an actual depiction of the figure in question. The other was more of a surprise and not something Gina had previously found reference to. It depicted a beautiful woman clad in a long, billowing cloak with the hood up; she was clearly a person of power and judging from the halos behind her, she was probably venerated as a goddess.

"Huh, that's odd." Gina muttered.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"There's not a lot of signs showing the usual runes and symbols that a typical Pictish carving would have, even by ancient standards." Gina rubbed her chin curiously.

"Please don't tell me we're going to stay here for an hour and wait for you to decipher a stone carving in the dark." The were-cheetah groaned.

"I'm not that patient, Brit. We're just a few feet away from the actual city. Why waste time here when the gold mine's right around the corner!" Gina grinned.

Gina led the group down the single passageway that led off from the far side of the cave. At first their flashlights just revealed more natural rock walls, but after fifty or so meters they started seeing more signs of artificial construction. Embedded stone slabs on the floor marked a paved pathway and the heavily corroded metal on the walls were probably torch brackets.

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel and stepped out into what seemed like bright sunlight. However, it wasn't the outside world at all, but the largest, most incredible cave ever. It vanished into the distance but must have been several miles across with the roof a couple of hundred meters above the ground floor. The sight was awe inspiring and each of the girls gasped in awe. Brittany whistled appreciatively and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wow…" Gina and Brianna nodded in agreement. It really was a "wow" moment.

Walking forward, Gina spotted a staircase next to the ledge the trio were on and the excited archaeologist happily made her way into the silent city before her. Brianna and Brittany quickly followed their sister, watching as the eldest Diggers sister worked on her wrist comp while she grinned like a kid in a candy shop.

"Amazing! This place has to be at least a mile across and look at the buildings, they look like they've grown right out of the ground rather than being built here! Look, bio-luminescent crystals to get past the lack of sunlight! Oooh, look at that over there!" Gina rushed forward, looking at an ornate fountain that still had water running through whatever system kept it operational and bouncing around like a giddy schoolgirl.

Brianna rested her rifle on her shoulder and looked at Brittany, the pair grinning at their overly enthusiastic sister as she gushed about the "greatest find of the century!". Just as Gina was about the pass the pair once more, having her eye caught by another wonder in this rediscovered city, Brittany reached out and grabbed her sister by the back of her shirt, stopping the excited archaeologist in her tracks.

"Hey, what's the big idea! I was…OW!" Brittany bopped her sister on her head, causing Gina to rub the spot and glare at her.

"Calm down, sis, we don't know if this place is dangerous or not." Brittany said, crossing her arms under her chest. "So how are we going to do this? Do we stay together or do we split up and search on our own?"

"I'm game for either one." Brianna said.

Gina looked around at the mysterious city, noting how large it was despite being underground. Weighing her options, she looked back to Brittany and said, "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground this way and if any of us find anything, we can just give each other a call."

Brittany wasn't too sure about that. "You sure, sis? I mean, you're not exactly that capable of protecting yourself from, well, anything."

"I'm fully capable of defending myself from at least some unconventional enemies, Brit." Gina huffed. "I have a force bubble, a stun baton and my trust Gina Blaster on hand in case I run into anything nasty. And my glasses have an advanced early, early warning system that will detect anything before I even see it. Trust me, Brit, I'm good."

The were-cheetah scrunched her face up cutely before giving a loud sigh and nodding. "Okay, fine, you can go. But if there's any sign of trouble-"

"You'll come running, I know." Gina smiled. "We'll meet back here in an hour. Now let's roll out everyone!"

XXXXXX

After the sisters split up, Gina immediately gravitated towards the first large structure she could find, which was one of the large buildings in the plaza. It was easily the biggest in the plaza with a large domed roof over a central section and several smaller squarer sections sprouting from it. It had a single large entrance on one side of the domed area with a series of wide steps leading to it. On either side of the staircase were two statues. Both were identical and depicted a humanoid figure with a lack of facial features. Gina couldn't make out the details however as both were fairly worn and somewhat damaged by age. Nonetheless, she was sure the building was some kind of temple.

"There has to be some clue to what this place is in there." Gina said to herself as she ran up the steps. "Understanding a people's religious beliefs could tell me a lot about them."

The temple was dark, only a little of the huge cave's luminescence penetrated through the small windows. It was enough to see but gave the large building a slight air of creepiness. The room itself was fairly bare with just some small stone benches at one side and what appeared to be a large pool at the other, though the pool was empty.

'Not a lot to see here. Not even a place for prayers or anything similar to it.' Gina thought, a bit disappointed. 'Surely there must be something here worth looking at.'

Gina wandered around the room, unaware of the tall shape slinking through the shadows. The figure's footsteps were silent as it climbed down the walls and quietly landed on the ground, slowly walking up behind her. As it got closer, Gina's nose picked up a strong, musky scent.

"What's that smell?" She sniffed the air a bit, the odd scent making her head swim a bit. It was an earthly scent, thick and potent, and oddly familiar. Something about it made Gina's mind go into a haze and for the first time since coming here, her mind was taken off exploring the temple and focused on finding the source of the smell. Fortunately, it didn't take long as she turned around and found herself staring another being that was definitely not her sisters in face.

"Wah!" Gina cried out and jumped back, her hand almost going to her blaster before she stopped herself. The creature standing before her wasn't making any threatening moves, just staring at her.

It was humanoid, with the same amount of fingers and toes as a human, but that was where the similarities ended. The creature stood around 7 feet tall, taller than Gina, and had a slender yet muscular frame with clearly defined muscles that drew Gina's attention-while also bringing attention to the fact that it was naked. It's skin was a deathly pale-grey, its arms and legs were slightly longer than they should be. It's head sat on a muscular neck, but it lacked a mouth and nose, sporting only thin slits for nostrils and a pair of oval-shaped eyes that had irises that almost looked like pearls. Long, wet black hair ran down its back, sticking to its wet skin with a few strands hanging over its eyes.

But what really caught Gina's attention was the long, thick cock that hung completely bare below it's-his-waist. It had to be about nine inches or so in length, with an impressive girth to match, darker than the rest of his bod and tipped with a rounded head. And just below this shaft sat a bulbous sack, like two balls enclosed within skin, slightly darker than the rest of his skin and looking quite round.

"J-Jinkies…" She gulped and struggled to move her gaze up from the massive schlong practically staring her in the face. She felt her near-uncontrollable libido flare up and her pussy moisten through her shorts, but she controlled herself in front of this strange creature. "Um…hello? Can you understand me?"

To her surprise, the naked creature nodded, making her smile. Without thinking, she walked right up to the creature and looked up at him.

"That's a surprise! I didn't think you'd understand my language considering you live in this place. Actually, what is this place exactly? I can only assume you either moved in here or this is actually your home. Oh, I'm Gina Diggers, by the way. Can you tell me who you are?"

The creature blinked at her, tilting his head curiously to her request. Gina quickly deduced that he probably had no form of verbal communication, if it even had a writing system at all.

"Are there others like you?" She asked eagerly. The creature nodded yes and she squealed. "Yes, can you tell me where the others are? Oh wait, let me get my camera. I need to record this!"

Gina spun around and knelt down to get her digital camera from her backpack, eager to document this momentous occasion. She didn't notice the creature walking up to her until she stood back up, her back pressing up against the hard planes of his chest. Gina jumped as the creature's long arms wrapped around her torso and his hands suddenly grasped her breasts. The blonde genius squeaked and struggled in his arms.

"H-Hey, stop that! Th-That's sexual harassment!" Gina squirmed but was unable to get her Gina Blaster, only just realizing it was in her bag. She blushed furiously when she felt the body heat of the mysterious molesting creature behind her, making her sweat even more as his long fingered hands groped and massaged her tits through her top. That heat growing in her loins was only made worse when she felt his fat shaft rubbing against her perky ass. "J-Jinkies…"

The creature could smell her arousal and increased its efforts on her body, rubbing its cock along her ass cheeks and squeezing her tits without mercy. Then without releasing his grasp on her breasts, he lifted her up and carried her over to one of the benches, plopping his toned ass onto the hard stone before dropping Gina onto her knees in front of it.

"Do you want me to…?" Gina gulped as she gazed up at the large cock that loomed over her face. It smelled so musky that just being near it made her head swim. Her logical mind (whom she designated as Smart-Gina) argued for her to run as far away from this creature as possible, but the part of her mind that was her repressed sexual urges (designated as Horny-Gina) argued to make good use of what this big boy was offering…for scholarly purposes of course.

Gina's mind debated on what to do, but her body had other ideas. Her fingers were already unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall off her shoulders before unclipping her bra and popping it open to expose the impressive swell of her breasts, creamy orbs tipped with pink nipples and boasted a lovely perkiness. She licked her lips as she took off her glasses (knowing that her face was not getting out of this cleanly) and reached out to gently coil her fingers around the top of the cock, its tip barely protruding above her grasp.

Deciding to listen to Horny-Gina instead, Gina started stroking the shaft with one hand while the other went to cup it's balls. She was a complete virgin at this point, and anything she did from now on was just knowledge gleaned from her experience in watching hentai. Hopefully she was convincing enough not to look foolish in front of this…creature (she still had no name for it yet).

The mouthless creature didn't seem to mind all that much as it breathed heavily, snorting hot air from its nostrils as it glared down lustfully at Gina. She blushed under it's intense gaze and continued to caress it's rapidly expanding cock with increasing speed. Her nipples were hard and her pussy was a mess, and she hadn't even done anything major yet. It's masculine musk smelled wonderful and got her even more hot and bothered, and against her inhibitions, she went forward and decided to get a taste of that meaty shaft standing at attention before her.

The creature groaned as something wet and hot encased the bulbous head of its cock and its pearl-like eyes widened when it saw Gina lean forward and take its dick into her mouth. The shaft's thick girth stretched her mouth wide and when she started taking it deeper, the creature tilted its head back in pure bliss. She was only able to take at least three inches into her mouth before she had to pull back, sucking deeply the entire way until only the head was left. She kept the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip before going back for more of what had to be, in her honest opinion, the most delicious cock ever (even though this was the first cock she had ever sucked before).

Deciding to test her limits, Gina pushed forward, wincing as her mouth was stretched even wider and she tried to take him deeper into her throat. She only got one more inch inside before she was forced to pause for a moment. Unknown to her, her mouth's tightness was enough to bring the creature to its first climax of the day.

A deep grunt was all the warning Gina got before the creature grabbed her hair and held her head in place, its cock almost at the back of her throat, before it let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretching her mouth expanded further, causing her to gag a bit as it started hosing her throat down with its thick cum. Being unprepared, some of its seed shot out of her nose and poured back out of her mouth, dripping down to coat the tops of her large tits, before she got her bearings and starting swallowing the thick blasts of jizz.

For nearly two minutes she was forced to gulp down the thick, creamy liquid before the creature let go of her hair. Moaning softly, Gina slowly slid its erection out of her mouth, gently sucking the entire way until she released it from her mouth with a loud pop. Still, the last few streams of jizz were splattered onto her face and chest, coating her features in a gooey mask.

"Wow," She breathed after swallowing the cum in her mouth and throat. "That was something. I never thought I'd had to do that to someone I just met…and who wasn't human. You won't tell me sisters about this will…you…?"

Gina went silent when she saw that it's cock had no even so much as wilted after cumming for two minutes straight. To her surprise and secretly pleasure, it was still as hard as it was when they first started, and looking up, she saw that the creature was looking at her expectantly. Though she was new to sex, she had seen enough hentai to know where this was going.

"N-No, no I'm not doing that! I'm still a virgin, I can't just have s-sex right now!" She protested weakly, though the scent of arousal rising from her wet pussy said otherwise.

The creature ignored her protests, focusing only on the smell of her eager little cunt as it stood up and grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around until she was on her hands and knees, her firm ass pointed at it. Before Gina could do anything, the creature tore her shorts and panties apart with little effort, making her jump in surprise. It knelt behind her, grabbing hold of her hips with one hand and used the other to press its cockhead against the extremely moist pink folds of her twat.

Knowing that there was no chance of escape now, Gina whimpered and braced herself for what was definitely going to be a rough pounding if she let things get out of control.

"P-Please be gentle." She whined.

The creature gave no indication that it heard her, after it grabbed her hips with both hands and jerked its own hips forward, spearing four inches into her. Gina screamed with pleasure and just a little pain, surprised that she wasn't feeling more pain right now. Wasn't it supposed to hurt the first time? It pulled out slightly before shooting its hips forward, burying another two inches into her. It thrusted its shaft into her a couple more times before her ass cheeks were tightly pressed to its hips.

As the creature pumped the last inch into her, it pierced her cervix, instantly causing Gina to descend into an overwhelming orgasm that caught her off guard. She squealed and shook in its grip, her pussy tightening and convulsing, trying to milk her nonhuman partner of its thick ball cream. Fortunately for her, its resistance was strong enough to resist her constricting cunt.

When she finally stopped convulsing, the creature slowly withdrew seven inches and slowly drove balls deep into her again. Moving its hands from her hips to chest, it grasped her large breasts tightly, all the while slowly sawing seven inches out then all the way back in. It kept this up for several moments until her pussy adjusted a little better to its size before picking up the pace. Using Gina's tits for handholds, the creature eventually started fucking its cock into her at a rapid tempo.

'J-Jinkies, I can't…' Gina's thoughts turned to static as the cock pounding into her womb hit a spot within her that made her head swim. 'I can't handle this! He's going to break me!'

Before she knew it, the creature stopped thrusting, and lifted Gina off the ground, hooking its arms under her knees and spread her legs apart before thrusting up into her again. Out of curiosity, she looked down to where they were joined, and she got a good look at how much it was stretching her pussy open, but that was nothing compared to the slightly bulge in her normally flat belly. She barely had time to process this before the sight and feeling of her sent her crashing into another huge orgasm, which was quickly followed by another as it kept pounding up into her. These orgasms all blended together into one long, mind melting experience. Eventually, Gina's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue fell out of her gasping mouth in an expression that could only be described as "fucked stupid".

Gina was not in the right state of mind to know how long she was being fucked, and the creature fucking her did not use the same time system as she did, not that it really cared about that. Eventually its self-control over its orgasm gave out, feeling its balls tighten, it buried itself as deeply as it could into Gina and grunted as it felt its dick swell. At this point, Gina had regained some semblance of thought long enough to look down at her belly just as it reached its climax.

Then it shot what felt like several pints of cum up into Gina. Gina gasped and screamed as she came once again from the sudden flood of cum filled her up, and she could only stare in astonishment as her belly swelled a bit from the constant loads being pumped deep into her. Of course she couldn't hold all of it, and the excess jizz started pouring back out of her stretched twat to form a puddle on the ground underneath them.

The creature's cock swelled with each load and shrank as that load was deposited directly into her womb. This continued for several minutes (Gina had no idea how long at this point) before their orgasms tapered off. Once it had stopped cumming, the creature lowered Gina to the ground and pulled its softening cock out, with a deluge of cum spilling out of her now gaping hole the minute its cockhead popped free of her folds. Gina shivered on her hands and knees, slowly recovering her senses as she searched for her glasses.

"Sucking off and getting fucked by a mysterious humanoid creature you literally just met in an underground city without any form of protection. Not the most irresponsible thing you've done, Gina Diggers, but it's certainly up there in the top 10 list." Gina breathed, panting heavily and shuddering from the thick globs of cum still leaking from her pussy. "Jinkies, wait until I tell Brit and Brianna about this!"

Unknown to the fuck drunk explorer, her sisters also had their own encounters with these creatures, and together, they'll make a startling discovery about them that would've made them think twice about spreading their legs for these beings…who had no females of their own.

* * *

**Let me be the first to say that I love Gold Digger, and it's shocking at how hard it is to find fanfiction of this series. It's a perfect blend of characterization, ****comedy, sexiness, fan service (for boys and girls), drama, action, and nerdiness that's rare to find in an American comic, let alone a manga-style comic. This story basically features some of the hottest Gold Digger females in the series coming across a strange, silent race of humanoids who seek ****and fuck any fertile females they can find. Lots of sexy times to be had in this story, and its all thanks for Fred Perry for making this wonderful world. You can check out ****some of his erotic art on E-Hentai (it's nuts). Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	2. The Hidden City part 2

Chapter 2-The Hidden City part 2

It took Gina some time to really recover from the intense fucking that she was subjected to by the still nameless creature, who had taken a strong liking to her body. Thankfully, after having been stuffed full with cum following getting her cunt pounded into, the creature actually left Gina alone to regain her strength. Which was a mercy since she could barely feel anything below the waist and cum was still leaking from her pussy. It might be a while before she'd be able to walk properly. But that didn't mean she couldn't use the time she had to study this historical marvel.

Gina, never one to skimp on her archaeological duties (at least not entirely) even after getting a couple of gallons of cum pumped into her womb, decided to interview the creature to try to know what the hell it was, and if it was even native to Earth. This proved to be slightly more difficult by the fact that though the creature understood English, it did not know how to write it. Thankfully it proved to be a quick learner at the alphabet and Gina was able to have the creature write semi-sentences in English that she could understand. That was when things really started to get interesting.

"This is fascinating." Gina muttered, sitting on her bare ass watching the creature write on the ground using a thin metal rod like a pencil. When she asked if it knew what species it was, the creature easily wrote down a name that she could finally identify it by. "Nagai?"

The creature-the nagai-nodded and wrote more words into the dirt. _"We are nagai. We are many. Many of us live down here." _

"So there are more of you down here." She smiled, recording everything with her glasses. "Have you always lived down here, in this city?"

The nagai shook its head and wrote, _"No, we moved down here. Place was broken and we try to rebuild. Has been slow."_

"Do you know where your people came from?"

"_We come from dark place. We were dying. Then goddess came and she took us to brighter place." _The nagai pointed to the statue of the hooded woman standing at the back of the temple. _"She told us to wait. Said she would bring females. We rejoiced and built stone figures for her."_

Gina nodded, writing down everything furiously. "Okay, okay, so you weren't born on Earth, but someplace else and-wait, females?" Gina's head shot up. "What females?"

"_Females like you. We nagai do not have females. We must breed with hoo-man females to continue people. Other nagai are like me." _It said. _"Goddess said that three females come. And then you came." _

When Gina realized the implications of this statement, her eyes were like dinner plates and her mouth hung open, the taste of cum still lingering on her taste buds. "You mean that you need females from other races to procreate? Females like me?"

The nagai nodded.

"Jinkies, I wasn't expecting something like this." She muttered worriedly. If Brianna, Brittany and herself were the first females to come here in who knows how long then that meant that they were in for a rough and thorough dicking from these guys! "Um…how many of you are there exactly?"

Gina really didn't want to ask the question. All she knew was that if all the nagai were as amorous as her friend here, then her sisters weren't getting out of this cave without getting fucked three ways from Sunday.

'And judging from the growing erection this guy is sporting again,' Gina thought wearily as she saw the nagai's dick slowly getting harder. 'I'm in for another rodeo too!'

XXXXXX

"God, why is it so hot down here? It feels like freaking summer!"

Brittany grumbled angrily as she trotted through the empty (to her) city, not looking around at the ancient structures and houses while only caring about trying to manage the ungodly heat that permeated throughout the entire city. Being covered in fur, she felt the worst of this heat wave, and her tight bodysuit clung to her voluptuous form like a second skin.

She really hoped Gina was having the time of her life, because this trip better be enough to pay the bills back home. Running around in a dusty old city looking for god knows what really wasn't her cup of coffee. But she supposed it could be worse, they could accidentally uncover some ancient eldritch horror sealed way in this city for thousands of years. She wouldn't be surprised if that happened for the fourth time this year.

"Gina and Brianna can look for dusty tomes. I need to clean up before I drown in my own sweat." Brittany sighed, pulling at her bodysuit.

Her ears twitched when she heard the sound of rushing water nearby, and she perked up. If there was water, then that meant there had to be a pool here. And a pool meant a nice, cool place where she could wash off and recover from this heat. Grinning cattily, Brittany took a single step and disappeared in a yellow flash, speeding through the worn streets in a manner of seconds. It didn't take her that long to reach the source of the water, and when she got there, she wasn't disappointed.

There was a stream that fell down from a river up on the surface, and all that water ran through a tunnel that led to a large circular pool. Cool water gad gathered over the centuries and to her surprise, any excess water was funneled through small openings that led under the city. Brittany squealed a bit and quickly ripped her bodysuit off, revealing her toned and curvaceous body before she hopped in without a care.

"Oh yes, that feels good!" Brittany purred, smoothing her hair back and reclining against the side of the pool, not even noticing how cold the water was. Her fur kept her just warm enough that she wasn't shivering as the warm air hit her wet body and she sighed in pleasure as she submerged her body in the water and leaned against the side of the pool.

There'd be nothing wrong with just hanging out here for an hour or two before heading back to Gina. It was better than roaming an empty city at least. However, in her bliss, Brittany didn't notice the tall, slender humanoid walking up to the pool until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Not now, I'm enjoying a nice, cool bath here." Brittany groaned.

A minute passed before she was tapped on the shoulder again.

"Really, Bri, I'm seriously trying to enjoy myself here. Go bother Gina or something." She said, waving the person off.

A few more minutes passed, and just when Brittany started to doze off into her happy place, she was tapped on the shoulder again. Growling, Brittany stood up and turned around to yell at the person who dared to interrupt her calm time.

"Brianna, I swear if you keep tapping me I'm gonna burn every can of tuna you have and…" Brittany trailed off into a confused breath as she realized that the person standing there wasn't Brianna.

It wasn't anybody she knew at all! Standing at the edge of the pool was a slender gray-skinned humanoid male who was completely naked, its dick exposed and waving between its legs unashamedly as it stood there looking down at her. That was when she remembered that she was still naked herself, completely exposed to this creature's roaming gaze as it stared unblinkingly at her.

Brittany screamed.

XXXXXX

'I'm hopeless.' Gina lamented in her mind.

She would've said that out loud with a groan, but her mouth was currently stretched wide as she gently sucked upon the massive nine inch erection of the nagai she just interviewed. It wasn't as if she had a choice, it'd be rude to just leave the poor guy hanging there were that painful erection. Most of its cum had already leaked from her pussy as they talked, so at least she was somewhat ready for round two.

The nagai groaned at the feeling of being encased in her tight throat, and grabbed Gina's head in both hands to push her down further onto its cock, cramming two more inches down her throat in addition to the five that was already stuffing her mouth. Greatly enjoying the tightness, the nagai decided that it wanted to dump its first load down her throat.

It proceeded to use its hold on her head to bob her head up and down its throbbing dick, and despite almost choking on the thick shaft, Gina proved her adaptability by not once gagging on the massive prick despite the rough treatment. Feeling a bit adventurous after her first time with the nagai, she decided to grab hold of its hips to keep it in place before burying as much of its cock down her throat as much as humanly possible.

It worked as intended; the nagai grunted, feeling its balls tighten and its cock expand down Gina's throat. Sensing its coming release, Gina withdrew her head until just its massive cockhead rested in her mouth, wanting to taste the nagai's creamy discharge again. It grunted again as it fired its first huge blast of jizz right into her mouth, causing her cheeks to bloat out from the sheer volume of the first blast alone. Swallowing desperately, Gina tried to get the first thick load down before the second load filled her mouth. She failed.

The second shot filled her mouth to overflowing, forcing cum to shoot out from between her stretched lips, but Gina still struggled to gulp down the nagai's massive load. For the next two minutes it became a contest between the two, the nagai trying to overwhelm the archaeologist with its cum and Gina valiantly trying to swallow as much as she could. Gina was losing.

Finally, the nagai's orgasm wound down and Gina pulled back, still gulping down cum, with her face a mess from the jizz that escaped her lips and leaked down onto her bare breasts, coating the tops of her tits in thick, white liquid.

"Good to know that you can fire off multiple shots within an hour of each other." Gina commented. She stood up and climbed upon the seated male, straddling its waist and grasped its thick member. She placed it at the entrance to her soaked cunt and popped the head into her folds. "All right, this is the last time we're doing this before we go find my sisters. If you're already fucking me to the fifth dimension, I can only imagine what Brianna and Brittany are going through." She said, biting her lip from feeling that thick cockhead sinking into her folds.

Slowly, Gina lowered herself down, so as not to hurt herself. This was her second time, after all, and she was still getting used to stuffing her cunt with that huge slab of man meat. As she reached the six inch mark, Gina stopped her descent and lifted herself up until just the head remained in her pussy, before sliding back down again, claiming one more inch into her. Her pleasure filled pants and moans filled the chamber as she increased her pace slowly, getting used to having this thick shaft in her again. The nagai had other ideas however, as it grasped Gina's hips and pulled her down.

Throwing her head back, mouth falling open in a silent scream, all nine inches were driven into the stunned blonde. She experienced a massive orgasm as her juices squirted out, coating the nagai's cock and balls. When her vision cleared up from the stars flying across it, Gina had the faintest suspicion that the nagai was smug about that little stunt. Pouting cutely, Gina started fucking her hips up and down its shaft. Had there been anyone behind her, they would have seen her tight ass cheeks bouncing hypnotically up and down, clapping against the nagai's thighs.

Groaning in pleasure as Gina's tight, warm pussy glided over its throbbing erection, the nagai started thrusting its cock up just as Gina brought her hips down, wrapping her arms around its neck and hugging its head into her chest, smothering the creature's face with her ample tits.

"Jinkies, this is the best expedition I've ever been on!" Gina cried out in bliss. She couldn't get enough of getting fucked by this nameless creature, the deep, hard thrusts and the stretching of her cunt filled her with such ecstasy that she nearly lost control of her basic motor functions. Long, thin fingers squeezed her ass flesh as she was bounced up and down at a rapid pace on the thick cock punching her cervix repeatedly. She felt the nagai's hot breath on her sweaty tits and she screamed as she hit another orgasm.

Gripping her waist, the nagai used it to try and fuck her deeper into her womb. Keeping up its furious pace for ten minutes, the sensations eventually became too much for the creature. Pulling her down on its cock, the nagai buried itself as deep as possible up her tight cunt and with a primal roar emptied what felt like its biggest load ever into the fucked silly girl. Five minutes passed as it filled its partner with its thick cream, causing her womb to bloat out from the sheer volume of it. Finally spent, the nagai slowly withdrew its softening prick from Gina's gaping cunt. As the head popped out, the cum it deposited started pouring out of the girl's stretched hole.

"O-Okay, that's enough." Gina panted, shaking slightly from her strong orgasm. "I need…I need to go find my sisters. You're coming with me, right?"

The nagai nodded as Gina tried to make herself somewhat presentable again with little success. The cum pouring down her legs didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon, but at least she would be able to walk again…in about an hour.

XXXXXX

Brittany's scream made the nagai watching her jump back in surprise and it fell onto its back. It scrambled back from the startled were-cheetah as she covered her large tits with her arms and quickly ran over to her bag to grab her bodysuit to cover herself.

"Who the hell are you?!" She growled. After getting a good look at the creature, she then asked, "What the hell are you?"

Obviously the nagai was unable to speak, not having a mouth and all, and it couldn't write in English, so that meant that it was stuck looking at Brittany in fear and trying to move away from her as if she were some fearsome predatory animal. Brittany's severe expression softened when she saw that it wasn't making any hostile moves on her, in fact, it was more scared of her than she was of it. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the nagai on her long legs, keeping her bodysuit over her front.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you scared me. Don't be afraid." She said, slowly kneeling down next to the nagai. "Gina never said anything lived down here. Are you alone or something?"

The nagai shook its head, patting its chest and waving its arms out to the city around them. It took Brittany a moment to decipher its motions, but she understood it soon enough.

"So…there are more of your…kind all over the city?"

The nagai nodded.

"Wow, we actually shot straight for once." Brittany hummed, and then grinned. "Ha! I discovered something before Gina! Wait until she sees this! She's gonna be so mad…"

As she gloated to herself, the nagai's body instinctively began releasing its pheromones, a musky scent that was its main biological function for attracting females. It worked well enough on human females like Gina, but for a werecheetah like Brittany who's senses were more acute and had stronger bestial instincts than a regular human, the effects were almost immediate. As soon as her nose smelled that dense, attractive musk, Brittany's pupils dilated and she inhaled sharply, her tail becoming hard as her gaze turned back to the nagai.

"Hey, you smell pretty good for a naked…guy living in this place." She dropped her clothes from her chest, exposing her large breasts with her erect nipples as she slowly crawled over to the nagai, sniffing and purring like a hungry cat. She didn't even notice that her pussy was starting to get moist. "You smell really, really good!"

Seeing that the female feline woman (the nagai's view on the werecheetah) was behaving positively to its advances, the nagai's fears of her faded, and soon its body also reacted to the presence of the female. It reached down between her legs and started running a finger over her wet pussy lips, quickly pumping two fingers up into her tight twat, forcing a slight moan to bubble up from Brittany's throat. The fact that she was a letting a complete stranger who wasn't even human finger fuck her didn't register in Brittany's lust-addled mind as she moaned even louder. Seeing her reaction, the nagai started to pump its fingers into her faster and rub her clit harder. For five minutes the nagai worked her pussy over until Brittany experienced her first orgasm, squirting her juices over its fingers.

"Holy…you really know how to please a girl." Brittany breathed. Then she saw the nagai stand up in front of her, its cock now hard and pointing right at her face. Ten inches and almost as thick as her wrist, Brittany's mouth watered at the sight of it and she licked her lips. "I don't usually swallow on the first date, but…"

Eyes locked onto the massive prick, Brittany moved her head and started to slide her lips over the head, trying to fit more and more of the shaft into her mouth on the first go. She kept going until she felt the large head poke the back of her throat, easily controlling her muscles so that she wasn't gagging on the fat schlong stuffing her throat, and with a groan, the nagai used its grip on her head to start fucking her throat with small, rapid thrusts, grunting with each savage lunge forward. Brittany moaned as it stretched out her throat, and she did her best to suck on it as hard as she could as the shaft thrust in and out of her mouth.

Her sucking and swallowing quickly wore away at the nagai's resistance. She was just too good, and its hips almost became a blur as it fucked her throat even faster until the combination of tongue and throat pushed it over the edge. Burying itself into her mouth, the nagai grunted as it blew its load down Brittany's heavenly throat. Brittany's eyes rolled shut in bliss as huge blasts of cum was forced down her throat. She quickly focused on guzzling down the massive amount of cum being pumped down her throat, and she was mostly successful except for about a cups worth of jizz that came back up her throat and spilled out between her stretched lips. As the flow tapered off, she pulled her head back and out of the nagai's grip, sucking on the cock the entire way to ensure that she got all that delicious cum.

"That tasted freaking great!" She said when the head popped back out of her mouth. "I wouldn't mind drinking down that milk every day."

The nagai, whose cock was still hard despite cumming already, didn't bother waiting for Brittany to take notice of its hard shaft as it pushed the young woman onto her back. It knelt between her spread legs and started rubbing its engorged cockhead between her pink folds before pushing itself into her. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off the ten inch cunt pounder currently stretching her to the limits. Her eyes rolled upwards as the nagai grabbed her hips and with a savage thrust, shoved itself fully into her, stretching her out and pushing all the way into her womb.

Moving its hands from her hips, the nagai hooked them behind Brittany's knees and placed its hands on either side of her, leaving her spread and helpless beneath it. Brittany's eyes locked with the pale orbs of the nagai as it kept hammering into her, forcing her large, furry tits to lightly bounce.

Brittany threw her head back when it suddenly buried itself completely inside her and started to grind its prick in the deepest parts of her stretched pussy. She just couldn't get over the size of it, this guy filled her so easily despite her being larger than it, and she even felt her lower abdomen bulge a bit from the girth of its cock in her womb. Her awe at what was going on was cut short when her nonhuman partner fucked her into a mind blowing orgasm.

It hit her like a freight train, causing her back to arch and her toes to curl, letting out a sexy squeal as the nagai kept thrusting and grinding its prick into her as she was cumming her brains out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of getting fucked senseless long after her orgasm, Brittany felt the nagai's dick expand before it buried itself fully into her once again. Grunting, it started to pump massive amounts of jizz directly into Brittany's womb, causing her stomach to swell from the sudden over-stuffing. Jerking its hips in short thrusts, the nagai fucked its load into Brittany's supple ass cheeks, forcing some of its cum out of her cunt, the excess sperm leaking down her finely toned ass to pool on the ground.

After pumping the last of its load into the stuffed were cheetah, the nagai withdrew its spent dick and allowed Brittany's lower body to fall back to the ground. Looking down, it was surprised to see Brittany had actually passed out with a huge smile on her face. It glanced down at its softening dick and shook its head. There would be time to fuck later. Right now, it was time to get clean. Having three supple females appear in their home was a pleasant surprise, and the nagai hoped that its brothers were having a swell time with the furry one's hairless sisters. This was truly a glorious day for them all!

* * *

**That's the second chapter, and i'm really loving writing this story for Gold Digger. There's just so many hotties in the series to choose from that it's hard to ****pick and choose from them all. This is a solo story, by the way, with 19 chapters planned in all. We're having Brianna's chapter next as we end off this three part prologue. Also, nagai is pronounced (na-guy). Be sure to check out the Hentai World website on wordpress. ****Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	3. The Hidden City part 3

Chapter 3-The Hidden City part 3

As Gina and Brittany were getting fucked senseless by the native inhabitants of the formerly empty city, Brianna was exploring the far side of the city, where the residential area was located. Whistling a little tune, she looked around at the ancient buildings and fallen statues, glancing at her scanner every now and then to see if she came across anything good. She found nothing so far and boredom was starting to set in.

"I wonder if there's anything to shoot down here." Brianna thought absentmindedly. If there was one thing the Diggers family learned, it was that a bored Brianna was a scary Brianna. "Nah, there's nothing to shoot. And I'm pretty sure playing catch with a grenade will bring the whole place down on us."

Leaning her chin on the butt of her rifle, she sighed and pouted at the empty courtyard before her. Nothing to look at but ruins, ruins and more runs. Yes, this was to be expected when accompanying Gina on her expeditions but they would've awakened some ancient robot or uncovered a living curse guarding a pile of treasure by now! Brianna could tell this was going to be one of those slow days.

She was about to turn around and head back to the plaza when she heard something. Her keen sense of hearing caught the sound of wet footsteps, followed by the loud splash of water. Brianna hummed and she looked around until her eyes settled on a large, rectangular building that looked a bit like a Grecian bathhouse.

"Is something taking a bath?" Brianna wondered aloud.

She walked over to the building and stepped through the large doorway, entering a long hallway that had broken murals painted along the wall that was barely visible. Brianna knew she should've been taking pictures or something, but her curiosity got the better of her and she walked right past the archaeological finding to follow the sound of water. After passing through what had to be a changing area, she entered the bathing area and was surprised to see that the pool was completely full of water!

"This place is still working?" Brianna gaped. This place was thousands of years old. How could it still have running water?

She looked around for a moment before seeing something coming out of the water at the corner of her eye and looking back toward the bath. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was a gray skinned humanoid, slender yet slightly muscular with the most defined body she had ever seen on a male specimen. Brianna's eyes followed the trail of water that slid down its hard chest and down its abs straight down to its hips…where her eyes bugged out at the sight of its massive throbbing cock that swayed between its legs. She felt her mouth go dry and her senses flare up as she beheld the thick length that undoubtedly caught her attention.

"Holy…" She breathed and then shook her head. Wait, she needed to calm down! She was standing in front of a naked humanoid…whatever it was and she had no idea what it was or what it was doing down here. "Um, sorry! I didn't mean to stare at your…thing. It's just that it's so big, and thick and smells really, really…wow."

The nagai stared at her, unconcerned for its nudity or the hungry gaze she gave it. It could smell her arousal through her shorts and that was all it took before its cock began to grow erect. Brianna stopped babbling and openly gaped at the thick shaft that seemed to point right at her groin, and she felt her panties moisten within seconds from the sight alone, not to mention the heavenly musk that wafted up from its body. She blushed furiously and spun around.

"Could you put on some clothes, please? It's really distracting seeing your-ah!" Brianna screamed as the nagai pressed its body up against her back and wrapped its arms around her to squeeze at her ample chest with its large hands. She struggled, but it was half-hearted at best as its fingers sank into the soft flesh of her breasts, making her nipples hardened against the thin fabric and earning a shaky moan from her.

Brianna tried to gain control of the situation, but she squeaked when it tweaked her rock hard nipples and squirmed in place, not noticing where its cock was going until it slid between her legs and started rubbing against her now soaked shorts. She looked down and saw that same thick shaft she was drooling over not seconds ago rubbing against her covered mound, sliding back and forth between her soft thighs, right where her boots ended, allowing her to feel the intense heat of its cock slowly thrusting away. It only made her hornier.

Now, common sense would've dictated that she quickly fight her way free before this strange naked creature took anymore liberties with her body, but Brianna was unable to think clearly as her chest was roughly pinked and groped, and with a thick schlong smearing precum along her inner thighs. As such, the only thing that truly registered in her mind were her base instincts: the need to breed, to get fucked by this clearly superior male specimen that had an interest in her. The need to have her womb pounded into and seeded by that cock she now couldn't get enough of already!

So after a few short minutes of relishing the molestation of her tits, Brianna broke free of its grasp and spun around with a hungry look in her eyes. "Stop playing around and let's fuck!"

XXXXXX

Brianna was a simple girl with simple tastes. She liked guns, so she made guns. She liked things that go boom, so she made things that go boom. She liked her peebris, so she made an army of them every single day. She loved tuna and regularly fought with Brittany over them every morning, noon and night. But she also liked sex, and being born from the combined genes of the sexually repressed Gina and the sexually liberated Brittany, that little fondness for cock she inherited in spades. And boy did she find some cock today!

'This is the best expedition ever!' Brianna thought happily, unknowingly mirroring the words of her big sister as she knelt between the legs of the nagai. It all happened so fast that she had no idea what led her to the situation she was in now, but right now, she was on her knees licking and kissing its cock and balls while inhaling its strong, masculine musk that drove her senses crazy.

She continued to give the thick shaft little kisses all the way up the right side, ignoring the head of its dick, as she started to kiss down the left side. She kept on teasing the nagai like this with little kisses and licks on its shaft while deliberately leaving the throbbing cockhead alone. When precum started oozing out, Brianna quickly licked it off before finally giving to the head. Before she could even remove her lips, the nagai grabbed her head and started pushing down, forcing its cockhead past her lips and into her throat. Caught off guard, Brianna gagged on the huge chunk of meat being forced down her throat; she had her own fair share of sexual escapades in the past, but for her to gag on even a big dick was something else.

Grabbing a handful of her long blonde hair, the nagai fucked Brianna's face onto its dick, trying desperately to cum as soon as possible. The obscene sounds coming from Brianna's cock stuffed throat were music to the nagai's ears as it continued to stretch her throat and jaw to the limits. All Brianna could do was grip its knees and try to hold on. Her eyes widened when she felt the nagai's cock swell before she felt cum being pumped down her throat, seven huge blasts of see filling her belly before it pulled out of her throat.

It shot four more similar sized blasts onto her face and breasts, leaving Brittany a creamy dazed mess before she suddenly found herself bent over a broken stone pillar with the nagai's still hard cock sliding between her ass cheeks. Brianna reached out and grabbed the jagged edges of the pillar as she felt its cock press against her sopping wet folds; that same grip nearly broke the edges when the nagai popped its cockhead into her.

Grabbing her hips firmly, the nagai proceeded to slowly fuck inch after pussy stuffing inch into Brianna's cunt. The girl gasped breathlessly and her mind became mush as she felt that thick shaft slowly splitting her folds open, stretching her cunt to a degree she didn't think possible. The nagai was also in heaven, feeling the constricting tightness of her pussy grip its cock in a vice hold that made the sheer friction alone an arduous task to refrain from cumming to. It was nearly ten minutes before Brianna finally felt the nagai's pelvis press up against her ass, signaling its entire cock was stuffed into her.

It slowly pulled back until just its cockhead remained plugged in her canal before slowly pushing its entire length back in; it repeated this motion four times to loosen her up, and the fifth time it withdrew its cock and went still. Brianna looked back at it over her shoulder and tried to push her hips back, but the nagai's grip on her hips prevented her from making any major movements. When the gun-obsessed Diggers sister started whining sexily, the nagai couldn't hold back any longer; reaching forward it grabbed her forearms and pulled her back towards I while simultaneously thrusting forward, burying its cock balls deep into Brianna's incredibly tight cunt.

"Fuuuuccckkkk!" Brianna screamed, her voice echoing in the empty bathhouse. She was sure that her voice could be heard for miles, but all she cared about was getting more of that dick into her at the moment.

The nagai started hammering into Brianna's pussy as hard as it could, thrusting forward with all its might while pulling her back by the arms. Brianna's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was pounded like a bitch in heat while her semi-coherent mind registered the strange sensation in her belly-her lower abdomen had developed an obscene bulge from the massive cock being driven into her womb. She was quickly fucked into a quivering fucked stupid cockslut; orgasm after orgasm ripped through her as the nagai kept driving its cock into her while its large balls slapped her clit repeatedly, prolonging said chain of orgasms.

For half an hour the nagai fucked Brianna like a machine until it felt its balls tighten up, her ass finally proving too much for the nameless creature. Letting go of her sore arms, the nagai reached around her to grasp her large tits as it increased the speed of its thrusts until its dick started pulsing and twitching. Burying its shaft into her one final time, the nagai let loose and started to pump massive amounts of cum deep into Brianna's womb, pulling her flush up against it by its hold on her tits. Brianna's head fell back onto its shoulder as she experienced one more massive orgasm, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and eventually blacking out.

Of course, dear readers, Brianna didn't stay unconscious for long. Just five minutes later Brianna woke up to a sore cunt leaking jizz and a womb full of virile cream that warmed her belly up nicely. She looked over to the nagai that sat next to her patiently waiting for her to return to the waking world, its cock still hard and dripping cum from its slit. Brianna licked her lips and crawled over to kneel between its spread thighs, now sitting in a pool of her own jizz as she slowly licked that wonderful shaft clean.

"I hope you're ready for round two, big boy, because I'm rearing for a rematch." Brianna grinned.

XXXXXX

"You know, I don't know what else I was expecting when I got here."

Gina shook her head as she muttered to herself, looking at her little sister shamelessly moaning like a wanton whore as her nonhuman partner used her as a cocksleeve for all to see. Granted, Gina couldn't blame her, having just recovered from her own second round of getting fucked senseless by her own nagai partner. Her cunt was still sore from being stretched so much and her thighs were just a mess of still wet cum leaking from her hole.

Her clothes were mostly a wreck, wearing only her blue shirt, which struggled to hold her ample tits as it was tied just under her breasts, exposing her toned stomach. Her shorts were soaked with the jizz still leaking from her lower hole. Thankfully her boots and hat were still okay, but the less said about her panties, the better. Even now, seeing Brianna being fucked so hard made Gina a bit needy, and she tried to focus on something else that wasn't long and thick.

"Looks like someone's having a good time." A familiar voice sang.

Gina looked back to see a naked Brittany strolling down the street with her own nagai sex partner in hand, grinning like a cat on catnip, her tail swaying to and fro pleasantly as she sauntered up to Gina. Gina could tell from one look alone that Brittany had her own fun, if the cum spilling down her thighs was any indication.

"I could say the same thing. What happened to you?" Gina asked.

"The same that that happened to you apparently." Brittany said, looking at Gina's disheveled yet glowing form. "I take it we all just got fucked by a trio of horny creatures who really know how to show a girl a good time."

"They're called the nagai. I spoke with one of them after he…well, after we had sex." Gina blushed and cleared her throat. "Apparently they're not native to this cave. They moved down here, or someone moved them down here to wait for something…or someone."

"That makes lots of sense." Brittany said sarcastically.

"I hear ya. They know how to read and listen to English, but only the basics, and they didn't seem surprised that we just popped up here like this. I think the nagai I spoke to was expecting us coming here." Gina theorized. Brittany frowned.

"Okay, that doesn't make much sense either unless you throw magic into the equation. Did someone tell them or something?"

"Only that they were told that a group of women will come down here by some figure they worship as a goddess." Gina pointed to the large statue at the other end of the plaza. "Whoever that is."

"More cryptic nonsense. At least we got a good time out of it." Brittany sighed. "Anything else we should know about."

"Anything else…" Gina thought about, then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, their race only consists of males, and they need females of other races to reproduce. Which explains why we all got fucked, for lack of a better term, within minutes or running into them."

"A race of well-proportioned, well-endowed humanoid creatures in need of females to breed in order to continue their species." Brittany purred. "Can we please keep these guys a secret? I don't want every one of your nerd friends bum rushing this place to get some cock."

"Don't worry, Brit. This place is our little secret." Gina smirked. "And besides, there's plenty of them to go around. Apparently they have communities all over the world in remote areas. All they need to do is find them."

They stood there in silence watching Brianna get her cunt reshaped from the inside out. "She's going to be at this for a while now, huh?"

"Yeah…yeah, it's going to take a while." Gina sighed.

That was when Gina and Brittany noticed that they had visitors. More nagai started appearing out in the open, attracted by Brianna's screams of pleasure. They were all naked and sporting rock hard erections as they immediately gravitated towards the sisters. Gina and Brittany shared a look and the former started shedding her clothes for the onslaught to come.

It was going to be a long day, and the Diggers sisters were going to spend the rest of it getting lots and lots of dick.

* * *

**That's it for the intro arc to this story. With the Diggers sisters well and truly fucked, we look into the lives of the other GD girls as they come across the ****nagai in their own way and get their fair share of dicks as well. Up next, we'll have Gina introducing a frustrated Penny and Charlotte to two nagai that can ****give them the relaxation they need. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	4. Stress Relief

Chapter 4-Stress Relief

A few days after making their momentous discovery, the Diggers sisters returned to their home in Atlanta, Georgia, well-fucked and satisfied after spending an extra day getting their minds fucked out by the tribe of sexy humanoids they discovered. The whole thing had went from a typical day at the office to an unplanned vacation that resulted in each of them getting fucked hard. None of the sisters were complaining…until Gina wondered just how virile these creatures were after getting their wombs filled with large amounts of spunk on an almost hourly basis.

It was either by dumb luck or the grace of the almighty creator that for all the cum that the nagai spewed out wasn't as virile as they thought. Just having sex with them for one night wouldn't get the girls pregnant, but having multiple shots of nagai jizz pumping into their wombs over the course of say, a week, would lead to some buns cooking in the oven. Thankfully, Brianna had some high quality birth control for that reason, though neither Gina nor Brittany knew where she got it or why she had it in the first place.

The week that followed the probably the smoothest that Gina had in her entire career. Nothing seemed as tedious or difficult as it should've been for her; hell, even dealing with her typical enemies like that little twerp Pee Wee and that mutt Peabody didn't feel as annoying as it usually felt. Gina Diggers was totally relaxed and chill, just like her sisters. Who would've thought that getting fucked senseless in an underground city by a bunch of horny aliens (?) was a great form of stress relief?

But as Gina was leaving the Explorer's Association one fine Monday afternoon, she saw a sight that she never thought she'd see; a defeated Penny Pincer laying slumped across a table looking like someone took her driver's license. Seeing the normally haughty and proud girl look so despondent was a little disheartening, even more so to see Charlotte trying to comfort her friend to no avail. So, being the good rival/friend she was, Gina went over to Penny to see what was wrong.

"You're not looking too good." Gina remarked.

"Hey, Gina." Charlotte said, patting Penny's back. "Penny's not feeling too good."

"What happened?" Gina asked.

"I won't go into details, but let's just say that some of my trips haven't gone as planned." Penny grumbled. "I will tell you this; when Pee Wee somehow manages to punk you not once, but twice within a span of two days using the same damn trick and causing you to lose out on a really important Aztec relic that costs millions and is practically a national treasure, you start rethinking things in life."

"Ouch." Gina winced. Getting punked by Pee Wee was not something anyone wanted to admit, let alone someone who liked to be on top like Penny.

"Penny's been feeling a bit stressed since we got back and she's still a bit mad about what happened." Charlotte said. "She didn't even want the peanuts I offered her."

Gina crossed her arms under her chest and frowned. They may have been rivals, but it didn't sit well with Gina to see Penny looking so downtrodden. The girl wasn't even protecting her backside from any surprise wedgies. Rubbing her chin, a lightbulb flicked on in her brain and a grin spread across her face.

"Penny, you're coming with me." Gina grabbed Penny's hand and pulled the surprised girl up.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" Penny asked, trying not to let Gina drag her across the ground in her haste.

"I'm going to help you get out of that slump you're in." Gina replied. "Come on, Charlotte, you're coming with us!"

"How are you going to do that?" Penny asked skeptically. Gina grinned back at her.

"You'll find out soon enough."

XXXXXX

"Okay, what's so special about this surprise that you needed to whisk us away in the middle of the day?" Penny asked skeptically.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Gina said smirking.

"Oh, did you discover the ancient method for making peanuts?" Charlotte asked excitedly, her wings flapping excitedly.

"No, this is something more exciting for all three of us." Gina replied smoothly. "And something I can only show to girls like us."

Something told Penny that whatever this surprise was had something to do with how relaxed Gina looked for the past two weeks. She had the glow of someone who got, in more crass terms, a good fucking in her spare time. She was more cheery, walked around like she discovered the final decimal place of pie, and had an attitude that was so unflappable, not even PeeWee could ruin it. Penny wanted to know who gave the dick to Gina, or at least know what Gina was on so she could have a piece of it.

And it wasn't just Gina. Penny noticed the same thing with Brittany and Brianna too. Something was going on with the Diggers sisters, and she wanted to find out what.

Gina parked her car in the garage and led Penny and Charlotte inside the house. As she escorted the pair to the first sub-level where her lab was, she gave them a little rundown of what to expect.

"Penny, remember that expedition I went on with Brit and Bri to Scottland searching for that lost city?" Gina asked.

"You mean the one where you beat Penny to and she spent a week complaining about?" Charlotte questioned innocently, though she looked away from the dry glare Penny sent her way.

"Yes, that one." Gina nodded. "Well, as it turns out, we actually did find something on that expedition. A lot of things actually."

"Wait, you're telling me you actually found something over there and you didn't say anything about it?" Penny growled.

"We found a tunnel that led directly to an ancient underground city that was probably made by the ancient Picta tribes ages ago. It was deserted of course, and there wasn't a lot of relics to really take back up to the Foundation." Gina said, unperturbed by Penny's growing annoyance. "But on top of that we did find something else…or rather…someone."

"Stop it with the cryptic bull crap Gina and show us what you found." Penny said. Gina grinned back at her and opened the blast-proof doors to the lab.

That was when Penny and Charlotte were assaulted by a powerful smell. It was a heavy odor, a strong musk that immediately drew their attention. Penny inhaled deeply unknowingly, her mind swimming from the strong pheromones. Charlotte was even more affected than Penny, her bestial instincts flaring up, her eyes immediately seeking the strong male that musk belonged to. Seeing that the musk had an instant effect on the girls, Gina smiled and ushered them into the lab.

"As it turns out, the city wasn't as empty as we thought it was. It was home to a race of humanoids called the nagai. They've been living down in that city for a long time, but above all else they're completely all male and need females from other compatible species to reproduce." Gina explained. She led them over to a room that was often used for the isolation of sensitive materials and opened the doors, showing Penny and Charlotte the two visitors she brought along with her to Atlanta.

Penny gulped upon seeing the nagai for the first time. Tall, slender humanoids with a clearly male physique, pale-skinned and sporting no mouths, only thin slits for nostrils and long, silky hair. And clearly naked, judging from the growing erections that reached almost ten inches in length. Penny glanced at Charlotte, who was eying the two creatures hungrily, her nipples hard and erect against the material of her green leotard.

"Now, I've heard that you've had a rough week so far, so as your frenemy and rival, I figured that you could use some stress relief." Gina said. She gave a small squeak when one of the nagai automatically went over to her and started groping her large breasts from behind. The blonde genius bit her lip as his large hands squeezed and pinched her tits sensually and tried to speak. "I-It's only fair, s-since I snatched up the prize from you. T-These guys are a bit much for Brit, Bri, and I-jinkies…"

Gina regained her focus and slid out of the nagai's grasp, pointing to Penny and Charlotte. "I'm not the one you want. They are! Go ahead and show these girls a good time, boys!"

The nagai wasted no time in moving on the two girls. Penny was frozen in place at the sight of that massive dick heading her way, but Charlotte was surprisingly more gung-ho about it, leaping forward and nearly knocking the nagai over as her own hormones got the best of her.

Gina just sat back and enjoyed the show, her hand slipping into her shorts while activating the hidden cameras in the room to record the whole event. For research purposes, of course.

XXXXXX

Penny wanted to ask what the hell possessed Gina to actually have sex with a naked alien living in an underground city that she literally just met, but right now she couldn't really think about anything else other than the insanely attractive creature standing before her. The nagai had taken a seat on the couch with his legs spread and cock sticking straight up, throbbing with excitement at what was to come.

Blushing furiously, Penny gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head, letting her breasts bounce free in her dark blue bra. The nagai's eyes focused on her large chest as she unclipped the bra and tossed it to the side, fully revealing the succulent orbs of dark flesh that she often took great pride in rivaling Gina's ample tits. Penny gulped nervously as she felt the hungry gaze on her breasts, but she was more concerned about the large cock standing at attention right before her.

Getting to her knees, Penny knelt on the couch next to the nagai and grasped its erection in her left hand, barely able to get her hand around half of the girthy appendage. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Penny drew close to the large head and inhaled the masculine scent, getting a bit light headed. Steeling her nerves, she gave a loving kiss to the bulbous head, slowly licking the tip before sliding her lips over it and started to inch her way down the shaft. She was only able to take about four inches before she had to draw back. It was simply too big for her.

Taking the head back into her mouth, Penny started to suck on the four inches she could take and jerked the rest of the shaft with her left hand. What she lacked in skill Penny more than made up for in enthusiasm, letting copious amounts of saliva to drip from between her stretched lips and spreading it around her jerking hand.

Placing its right hand on Penny's bobbing head, the nagai just sat back and let her work its cock between her succulent lips while greatly enjoying the way she sucked on its engorged prick. Moving its hand from Penny's head to her ass, the nagai easily slipped its hand into her shorts and down her panties, lightly caressing Penny's wet pussy before sticking two fingers in and started to finger-fuck the cock sucking explorer. Popping the nagai's dick out of her mouth, Penny threw her head back and released a throaty moan as the creature's fingers wildly pumped into her needy cunt.

As committed Penny was to her current task, the nagai had other plans for her. Before she knew it, Penny found herself on her back with the nagai straddling her chest with its dick buried between her tits. Grabbing hold of the soft mounds, the nagai started to titty fuck Penny, its cockhead bumping against her chin with every stroke. Penny tilted her head down and let the cock slip back between her lips, letting the nagai fuck her mouth and tits at the same time. The nagai threw its head back and groaned deep in its throat, the feeling of Penny's mouth sucking on its cockhead while its shaft rubbed between her tits was amazing.

The nagai started to thrust faster and more erratically between Penny's breasts, its balls tightening up in preparation to cum. Feeling its cockhead expand in her mouth, Penny sucked harder on it trying to get it to cum. When the nagai's hold on her tits increased and it stopped thrusting, Penny prepared herself for the flood of cum she knew was cumming. The first shot filled her mouth to maximum capacity, causing her cheeks to puff out from the amount of cum; Penny barely swallowed a fourth of the amount in her mouth before the next shot came, causing cum to spray out from between her lips and out of her nose. Not able to keep up with the flood, Penny pulled her mouth off the cock right as the third blast came, covering her face in thick cream. The nagai pulled back and let the next couple of shots cover Penny's tits, alternating between covering her face and chest, leaving her in a nice, gooey mess of cum.

'Holy shit, this big boy's packing!' Penny thought, unable to speak as she was more concerned with wiping and licking the cum off her face and chest. Her eyes gravitated to its still hard cock and marveled at the fact that it was still hard. "You're still hard after letting loose a load like that?!"

The nagai merely tilted its head, curious as to why she was shocked about that fact. It had no idea that by human standards, that wasn't normal, but Penny wasn't going to waste time trying to explain the inferiority of the human male sex drive. Taking a deep breath, Penny flipped over and braced herself against the couch's arm rest, moving her shorts and panties down to her knees to expose her pussy.

"Go right ahead, big boy. I'm ready and waiting for ya." Penny moaned.

Lining itself up, the nagai gently popped its cockhead into Penny's tight twat, earning a little squeak from the woman. Grasping her hips tightly, it began to slowly thrust into her pussy, stuffing an inch in at a time. The nagai was able to drive eleven inches into Penny's tight cunt before it hit her inner wall. Seeing that this was the limit to how much she could take, the nagai continued to thrust into her, speeding up its thrusts to a moderate pace.

Resting her forehead on the armrest, Penny moaned as the nagai fucked her; she never felt so full before and combined with the confident and sure strokes it was giving her, it was filling her with pleasurable sensations she had never before experienced. Suddenly Penny's head shot up and she started quivering as she started to cum for the first time in months in a manner that didn't involve using her fingers or some toy.

As Penny's pussy started to convulse around its dick, the nagai couldn't take it any longer, reaching underneath her to firmly grab her tits and started to fuck her with faster, more powerful strokes until it was going at a breakneck pace. Penny's eyes rolled into her head as she experienced another orgasm before coming down from her previous one, the new intense way the creature was fucking her was nearly too much, but it was still being careful not to drive more of its dick into her than she could handle.

Using its hold on Penny's tits, the nagai pulled her up against it, the new angle sending her into another orgasm. Penny wrapped her arms back around the nagai's neck to try and steady herself against its powerful thrusts. She just couldn't believe the stamina this creature possessed; it had already cum once and yet here it was, driving up into her with such speed and strength. It continued to fuck Penny for little more than half an hour, forcing her through one orgasm after another before it felt its own drawing near.

Giving Penny a particularly hard thrust that sent her spiraling into one last orgasm, her pussy clamping tightly onto its cock. Feeling her cum, the nagai finally let go and buried as much of its dick into her that it could and unleashed the load it'd barely been holding back right into her womb.

Penny's head fell back onto its shoulder as the creature pumped what seemed like half a gallon of cum into her. Penny's belly developed a slight bulge from the amount of semen being poured into her. Finally, after several minutes the nagai's orgasm tapered off and it fell back, letting Penny fall onto the couch an exhausted and sweaty mess. She lay on the couch panting, her hips jerking spastically every now and then in post-orgasmic bliss.

Though the nagai wanted another go, it knew that Penny was completely tapped and wouldn't be able to go on until she recovered her stamina. She was done for tonight.

But Charlotte was just getting started.

XXXXXX

While Penny was getting her brains fucked out, Charlotte was already giving her own partner a nice tit fuck, barely sitting the guy down before wrapping her tits around its cock and pumped as hard as she could. A slightly crazed look was in her eye, and from her vantage point, Gina deduced that Charlotte was in her own form of heat, caused by the nagai's pheromones that activated her latent animal instincts that she had been cloned from.

Charlotte planted a slow kiss on the bulbous head of the nagai's massive cock, gripping her breasts tightly before starting up a slow tit fuck to get some friction going. The look on her face was completely different from the sweet and innocent expression she always wore. Just being near the nagai had sent her mind into lustful overdrive. To illustrate this point, Charlotte wrapped her lips around the large head of said cock and worked her way down the girthy appendage until her face was almost buried in her own tits.

Charlotte quickly found a good rhythm for her titfuck/blowjob, as she drew her lips back up its dick, she would drag her tits down into its lap and then as she sucked it back into her mouth, she would bring her tits back up its shaft. The effect her technique had on the nagai was almost instantaneous; both hands gripped her hair and it had to restrain itself from fucking her face, clearly a first for this fine male specimen.

Charlotte knew that the combination of her hard sucking and soft tits would have the creature blowing a huge load in no time flat. And just as she thought, the nagai quickly reached its end from her efforts. The nagai's cock swelled in Charlotte's mouth and tits just before it blew its load. The first shot of which filled Charlotte's mouth completely. The second blast of cum came before Charlotte had a chance to even swallow half of the first shot forcing the thick jizz to escape past her lips and coat the upper slopes of her breasts and flow into her cleavage.

Eventually the large amounts of cum forced Charlotte to withdraw her mouth from the erupting cock which led to the next two blasts catching her directly in the face. The rest of the huge load shot in the air and landed haphazardly on Charlotte's breasts. When the torrent finally died off Charlotte was a mess of cum, her face and tits nearly completely covered. A situation she rectified by licking the cream off her tits, looking the nagai directly in the eyes as she slowly dragged her tongue across her yellow flesh. After two minutes of cleaning herself, Charlotte leaned back and let out a content sigh, her large tits lightly jiggling from her exhale.

The nagai leaned back in the chair, trying to catch its breath, but its eyes returned to Charlotte's voluptuous form as she stood up and shed her green leotard. She settled herself in its lap, its still hard cock nestled between her plump ass cheeks. With an uncharacteristic smirk on her face, Charlotte raised herself up and positioned its cock at the entrance to her pussy, and with a sex whimper at the large head parting her folds, she sunk down and took all ten inches in one plunge. Something that not even the sex crazy Gina was able to do on her first time.

The nagai groaned as Charlotte started to really grind her hips, working its thick shaft with her cunt. She set her legs underneath her and fluttered her wings as she started to fuck her newly speared pussy onto her new, favorite toy. The nagai's hands reached around and seized hold of Charlotte's ass to help raise and lower her, just as it started to thrust its own hips into Charlotte's tight cut.

Deciding to take it up a notch, the nagai repositioned its hands so its arms were underneath Charlotte's legs while still gripping her ass. It used its hold on her to drive her down its cock so it punched through her cervix and into her womb. Charlotte's eyes rolled up as she came instantly from the sudden action. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around its neck and brought her face close as she quivered from the force of her orgasm.

As she was still cumming, the nagai stood up, supporting her with its hold on her ass. The nagai started to fuck Charlotte up and down on its cock as she gasped and squealed into its ear whenever its dick punched into her womb. Charlotte was fucked like this for several minutes, being slammed down onto its cock again and again with her cumming almost every five minutes.

Charlotte could've handled being fucked like this for hours, but the nagai had other ideas. Lifting her off its cock, the nagai carried her over to one of Gina's lab tables and bent her over it, pressing her plump tits onto the cold metal surface while her hips rested on the edge. Gripping her hips, the nagai pulled nearly all the way out before driving back in, making Charlotte scream loud enough to be heard all over the house.

The nagai felt her cunt tighten up on its dick and get even wetter than it was. So in turn it doubled the speed and power of its thrusts, fucking Charlotte at a furious pace. After about another several long minutes of brutal pussy pounding, the nagai's thrusts became erratic as it leaned forward and grabbed hold of Charlotte's tits. It let out a grunt as it thrust balls deep into Charlotte and started to hose her womb down with a huge dose of its seed. Charlotte's voice had caught in her throat, the only sound she could make the entire time were light little whimpers, and even now as the nagai started to fill her with cum, all she let out was a soft, breathless squeal.

Gina licked her lips as she saw Charlotte's stomach rapidly swell from all the cum the nagai was pumping into her. She shuddered a bit as she took her soaked fingers from her panties, fingers glistening with strands of clear liquid as she grinned at the camera recordings.

"Who would've thought that Charlotte would react this way to them?" Gina said, licking her fingers clean. Her mind was already thinking about the effects that these creatures might have on people that weren't human. "Maybe their pheromones have a greater effect on nonhumans, like were creatures and even clones like Charlotte. Jinkies, I came here to help a friend and I made another discovery in the process. And they said science wasn't sexy!"

Gina laughed victoriously over the moans and groans of Penny and Charlotte as they were fucked and bred in the lab. Unknown to these young ladies, the nagai were far greater in number across this world than they realized. And they were all horny for whatever fertile pussy they could find.

* * *

**I considered putting Penny and Charlotte in separate chapters, but I reconsidered and put them together. It looks better that way. Next chapter will focus on ****the pro-wrestler with a frightening gaze-Ayane! Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap! (0_0)**


	5. A Lesson in Relaxation

Chapter 5-A Lesson in Relaxation

Ayane thought that her life was all planned out. She spent most of her life as a pro-wrestler, skillfully kicking ass in the ring in front of hundreds of her adoring fans, putting on a show the best way she knew how. She loved fighting, and she loved it when she got paid to kick ass. For a long time she thought she'd want nothing else in the world, and was content with her lot in life.

Then she got a rude awakening in the form of dropping in on one of Gina Diggers' expeditions. Honestly she had an idea that the young woman went on some harrowing adventures, but she just thought nothing of it, until she saw it firsthand. Going on an expedition with the Diggers sisters was like running headfirst into an action movie, with freaky monsters, ancient temples that were booby trapped or enchanted to repel intruders, insanely explosive hidden treasure, and incomprehensible ancient writing.

It was insane, it was terrifying, and it was awesome! Ayane had never felt such thrill while she was in the ring. She had no idea that Gina's adventures were this action-packed…or dangerous. Really, how could she willingly do this on a monthly basis?

What's even more interesting was that Ayane found herself actually liking the idea of discovering new things and experiencing something new that was attractive to her. The feeling of satisfaction she felt when she helped find something new and learn a bunch of new stuff on top of it. And being with the Diggers crew certainly made things interesting too (they seemed to either know where trouble is or attracted trouble like a magnet, and that only got her blood pumping for more at the end of the day).

Which was why she went with Brittany to South America to search for an ancient Maya city that Gina had interested in. While the eldest Diggers sister was still preoccupied with business of her own, Brittany wasn't, and she brought along her new best friend forever, Ayane along to make the experience more invigorating.

"You know, I'm surprised you're even interested in this stuff, Ayane." Brittany said as they traversed through the dense foliage. "It's not always as exciting as that time on Jade. Most of the time it's pretty boring…or maybe some of the time. Gina's a walking danger magnet."

"I know, Brittany, but something just lit up within me when I went with you on that mission. It wasn't just the action, the discovery and the pay-off afterwards also caught my interest. I'm not going to lie, I think I might join Gina's college classes for archaeology if I'm really into it." Ayane smiled, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The air was hot and humid, and even though she was wearing the bare minimum, she was still sweating like a pig.

Brittany smiled. "That's cool, Ayane. Maybe Gina will have a new friend to drag along her crazy expeditions." She looked back at Ayane. "How you holding up?"

"I'm not tired, but this heat…" Ayane sighed.

"Yeah, it sucks. Try having a fur coat like mine." Brittany quipped. "Hey, did you bring that kinky wrestling costume?"

"Yes, I brought it, and stop calling it kinky. I made it myself, thank you very much." Ayane frowned. "And why did you want me to take it along?"

"I have a feeling that you'll want to wear your old threads in case we run into anything." Brittany answered. "Speaking of which, you should put it on right now. I think you're going to need it."

Ayane wasn't so sure about that, since her costume wasn't very practical for the dense jungle given the tight leather and high heels (and she didn't trust the grin Brittany gave her), but decided to humor the were-cheetah and went off to change her clothes. It's not like she couldn't fight either way.

XXXXXX

Now clad in her proper attire, her signature black leather wrestling costume that hugged her slender and muscular form, while also leaving the tops of her thighs, stomach and part of her breasts bare. It was both skimpy and un-practical for a hot jungle environment (not that Ayane cared. If she couldn't kick ass in any location while wearing high heels, then she couldn't call herself a fighter at all) Ayane followed Brittany into the ruins, her fearsome eyes keeping track of anything that might look out of place.

"So, you never told me that it is we're looking for." Ayane said. "Is there anything specific?"

"Oh we're not here for dusty old relics. Gina's already cleaned this place out months ago." Brittany said.

Ayane looked at her surprised. "Really? Then, why are we here?"

"To celebrate!" Brittany grinned. "Gina told me that you were having a lot of fun going with her on those expeditions, and since you've been such a big help, she gave me the greenlight to let you in on a little secret we have."

"A secret?" Now Ayane was interested. What kind of secret could the sisters have this deep in the jungle?

"You see, Gina, Bri and I stumbled upon a really sweet discovery over in Scotland. An underground community of humanoids called the Nagai that have been living there for centuries." Brittany explained. "Now, the really special thing about them is that they are all male and are really, really horny. Can you guess how they reproduce?"

Ayane blushed at the implications. "And…and you all…"

"Yup. They gave us all a nice, good fucking. More than once, in fact." Brittany's grin was positively feral as she gave Ayane the juicy details. "We brought Penny and Charlotte into the fold last month, and now we're taking you into our little paradise."

"Me? Um, thanks for the kind gesture, but I'm…" Ayane trailed off when Brittany led her into the courtyard where she came upon a shocking sight.

The courtyard was full of nagai, naked as the day they were born and just lingering about, inspecting their new environment. Ayane was taken completely by surprise when she saw their nude forms, and was stunned by the sight of their uncovered penises. Those long, fat cocks swung freely between their legs without a care as they walked around, but, like magic, as soon as they saw the two women standing at the entrance to the courtyard, those shafts slowly rose to attention.

Ayane gulped as the sight of multiple cocks becoming erect at the same time. It was a strangely intimidating sight (considering how large and thick they looked) and the nagai all looked straight towards Gina and Ayane at the same time. Ayane unconsciously took a step back, thinking that she was going to be rushed by a horde of horny humanoids, but thankfully all they did was just stand there and stare at them.

"They're not going to rush us and rape us on the spot, Ayane." Brittany chuckled. Ayane couldn't help but noticed that she was looking flushed and her nipples were poking through her tight shirt. Was she not wearing a bra? "Though, only if you allow them to. These guys are part of the tribe we find back in Europe. Gina had some of them migrate here to better survive where there's plenty of game and more space to live."

"T-Then, what a-are they…" Ayane tried to talk, but she could hardly focus when a thick, lovely smell filled her nostrils. Brittany smirked.

"I convinced Gina to let me take you to have some fun time with one of them. Trust me, an hour with these hunks will make you swear off human cocks forever…or at least for a year." She said. Brittany pointed to one of the nagai standing in the front. "You there! Come right up and show this girl a good time!"

The nagai she spoke to calmly walked up the stairs toward the women in a surprisingly graceful manner despite having a nine inch erection bouncing in its lap. Ayane felt her nipples grow hard through her leather costume when the nagai stopped inches away from her, the tips of her breasts poking into its hard chest, and its lengthy cock poking her in the stomach (or more accurately her abs, which were finely toned thank you). She swallowed deeply when she felt a drop of precum smear along her stomach and shivered, but did not move from her place.

"I'll leave you two alone." Brittany purred, and strutted down into the courtyard to have fun with the other nagai. "I'm going to have some fun of my own. Look alive, boys, your friendly neighborhood fuck buddy is here!"

Ayane risked a look past the male specimen standing before her to see four nagai hurrying to Brittany's side. She saw hands reaching for her clothes and tearing them off while others groped at Brittany's furred tits and her tight ass. Soon Ayane lost sight of Brittany in the group of horny males wanting to seed her, but she could almost see Brittany get down on her knees in the middle of the lust driven throng, hands on two cocks already while another was being shoved into her mouth.

Ayane gave a start when the nagai standing with her gently took her wrist and led her to the side, around a corner out of sight. The nagai sat down and spread its legs, gripping its cock and looking up at her. Ayane knew what it wanted, and right now she was ready to oblige. She never ran from a challenge after all, as crazy as this has been so far.

She knelt on the ground so she was level with the huge cock and she reached up to free her tits from the tight confines of her costume. It wasn't hard, considering her large breasts were already half exposed by her skimpy outfit, so all it took was pushing her leather straps aside to set them free. Her large pink nipples were now on display, hardened by her body's strong reaction to the thick musk coming off the nagai's body. Grasping the thick shaft, she then nestled it into her large cleavage, which was not even able to completely smother the last two inches poking out from the top of her rack.

'This is insane!' Ayane thought, blushing furiously, but between its pheromones and the sounds of Brittany slurping and gagging on cock just a few feet away from her, she didn't think she'd make it through this without getting fucked herself. Ayane started to slowly caress his cock with her tits, and she gasped slightly when the nagai also jerked its hips up, thrusting its cock into her tits.

Grasping her breasts tightly, Ayane really started to work them onto her partner's cock as she fucked her tits against it at a pace that would have lesser men blowing their load in seconds. Ayane felt her pussy tingle at the thought of this thick cock hosing her body down in thick cream, both on and in her. The wet slap of tit-flesh against thigh filled the small corner, mostly drowned out by Brittany's pleasured screams and grunts.

The nagai tried its best not to cum and enjoy the feeling of this woman's luscious pair of tits being dragged up and down its cock. It grunted in surprise when Ayane dipped her head down and licked its cockhead, drawing a large dollop of precum into her mouth, the moist appendage sending a shock up its spine as the creature nearly gave the busty cage fighter a facial. Ayane shivered in glee at the taste of its precum and any reservations she had about doing this went away as she became more confident in her movements. Dipping her head back down, she lightly kissed the bulbous head before drawing it into her maw.

At the pace she was going, it was only a matter of time before the nagai came, so she was going to enjoy this while she could. With her full lips wrapped around the massive head she started to suck and lick it as she increased the speed of her amazing titfuk, drawing a groan from the nagai. She was taken off guard, however, when she felt its hands grasp her head before it forced her down as much of its cock as it could, pressing her face into her tits, and started thrusting its hips up into the warm sleeve her jugs provided. Each time its hips hit the bottom of her breasts, they'd jiggle enticingly around its cock spurring the male to do it again and again, each smack accompanied by a meaty thwack that resounded lovingly.

The nagai's breathing steadily increased before its fingers weaved through her dark hair and its head shot back. Ayane's eyes widened when she felt the nagai's cock pulse before what had to be the biggest blast of cum she'd ever experience in her newly born sex-life filled her mouth to capacity, making her cheeks puff out from the quantity. She barely got even half of the first helping of jizz swallowed before the next wave came, quite a bit of it spilled out from her stretched lips to coat the tops of her breasts. Ayane nearly choked as she desperately tried to swallow all of the thick gooey cum being forced into her mouth, but she finally had to give up after the fifth shot, there was just too much to swallow.

Pulling her head out of its weakened hold, she drew back from the spurting cock only to get a face full of cum. The creature watched in bliss as it proceeded to cover the professional fighter's face and tits in a thick layer of jizz.

When the flood finally died off, Ayane did her best to clean herself off with her tongue and fingers as she shoveled the thick and tasty goo into her mouth. The nagai grew hard again instantly as it saw her struggling to even swallow the incredibly thick load.

"It…it tastes so good!" Ayane moaned, swallowing down the thick cream in large globs that slid down her throat enticingly. She moaned again at the feeling and still felt cum resting in her moth, sitting on her tongue. So caught up in cleaning herself off she didn't even notice that the nagai's cock was still very much ready to go, even harder than before because of her actions, until she felt it throbbing impatiently between her tits. "What the…you're still hard after that?!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly in a blur of motion, Ayane found herself bent over the boulder the nagai was sitting on, her large breasts pressed into the warm stone and felt something large pressing in between her ass cheeks. Looking over her shoulder she saw the nagai grinding its cock between her cheeks as it squeezed the plump cheeks in its hands. Pulling its cock back, it pressed the head against her soaked twat (having also tore off her thong in the process of bending her over) exactly in the right spot without having any assistance. Without warning, the nagai thrust its hips forward with tremendous strength and shoved all nine inches of cock into its woman, stretching her cunt wide and punching right through her cervix and into her womb.

"OH SWEET FUCKING GOD!" Ayane's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she felt the massive price get shoved balls deep into her without any preparation. It was a good thing she was wet already.

Sinking its fingers even deeper into Ayane's luscious ass meat, the nagai drew its cock out of her tight pussy until only the huge head remained. Waiting a moment, the nagai suddenly rammed its cock back into the woman's womb, the lustful scream she let out was music to its ears.

The nagai started fucking the tall woman with long, hard thrusts, each one making Ayane's breasts drag across the rough stone, rubbing her painfully hard nipples in delightful ways. Clawing at the boulder she rested her head against the rock as she basked in sheer awe, among other things, at how thoroughly the creature was fucking her, and she felt on the verge of what would probably be the best orgasm she would ever have. Suddenly the nagai's thrust became shorter and faster while still maintaining the same power, barely pulling out of her womb before slamming back in. That was all it took to send the voluptuous woman into a massive orgasm.

'I don't know…how much…more I can handle…fuck!' Ayane's thought were a jumbled mess as her entire world was focused on the feel of that thick cock impaling her and the sound of the creature's hips slamming into her ass. The nagai's thrusts seemed to take on a nearly brutal power as it really started pummeling Ayane's tight little cunt. Her voice got louder and louder however as she came again and again, each orgasm stacked onto the previous one.

The nagai continued to fuck her like this for nearly half an hour until it felt its cock throbbing and balls stir. Grunting like an animal, its thrusts picked up speed and power as it felt itself close to unloading into Ayane's womb, until finally the pleasure got the best of it.

Thrusting erratically, the nagai's cock expanded deep inside Ayane's cunt before it started to pump a massive quantity of cum into her. Ayane's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her womb get stretched by a sudden flood of cum, the amount being forced into her made what her partner pumped earlier seem like a drop in a lake by comparison. Even as she was cumming her brains out, Ayane still felt her womb begin to swell from the large globs of jizz filling her.

When the nagai finally stopped cramming its load into her, it let go of her ass and leaned over onto her back to rest a bit while enjoying the way her shapely ass and smooth skin felt against it. Ayane panted, her vision blurry as her mind struggled to reboot itself after that power fucking.

"That…was amazing. How did Gina manage to remain sane after all that?" She was a professional fighter at the peak of her physical performance. It was hard to imagine that someone like Gina could survive taking a cock this large into her multiple times.

She bit her lip when she felt the nagai's chest vibrate like a car engine behind her and looked back with a grin on her black lips. That was when she realized that despite unloading into her, the nagai's cock was still just as erect as it had been since they got started.

"W-Wait, you're still hard?!" She exclaimed. There was no way she could keep going on. She was already running on fumes as it is!

The thought of getting used as a cocksleeve by this creature a third time made her cunt unconsciously clench in anticipation, and unfortunately for her, this was all that was needed for the nagai to resume its fucking of her. Ayane's eyes grew wide as she was spun around so she was lying on her back, with the nagai now positioned between her legs ready to fuck once again.

"I'm fucked." Ayane whimpered.

XXXXXX

Ayane's mind was practically blank as she was given yet another power fucking by the nagai thrusting between her legs. Her legs had been pushed up so her knees were beside her tits, with the nagai slamming its cock deep into her cum stuffed womb, making her tits bounce and jiggle as she laid there and took it.

Ayane's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she seemed to cum endlessly from the brutal pummeling the nagai was giving her and she mindlessly begged for more until her hoarse throat only let out moans, squeals and squeaks. The sight of the normally haughty and confident fighter turned into a wanton slut didn't faze the nagai as it threw her legs over its shoulders and leaned over so it could pound down into her. Ayane's constantly cumming and convulsing pussy felt like heaven around its thick cock as it fucked her into the ground.

The nagai was in heaven as it fucked her without pause. The tight cunt it was ravaging felt so damn good. Leaning over even further until Ayane's legs were pressed into her tits, the nagai pounded down into her as hard as it could.

The creature's thrusts seemed to take on a desperate edge to them as it felt itself ready to cum again. Grabbing hold of Ayane's wide hips, the nagai pulled them up as it thrust down, now hammering Ayane's womb savagely. Ayane herself was barely aware of what was going on; she was fucked so hard that she was just barely conscious at this point.

Finally, the nagai was pushed over the edge and it slammed its huge cock balls deep into Ayane's cunt once again to blast another huge amount of cum deep into her womb. Jerking its hips slightly, the nagai leaned back in pure bliss as it once again filled her stomach full of cum. Meanwhile, Ayane's mind could barely register anything her body felt with all that thick, gooey jizz being pumped into her already stuffed womb and one last massive orgasm slammed into her. Cum leaked from her stretched cunt like a thick, creamy waterfall, and her body shook and convulsed while her cunt became painfully tight, squeezing one more load from the nagai's spurting cock.

"Wow, you did a number on her."

The nagai looked up and saw Brittany standing there with an impressed look on her face. She was covered from head to toe in cum, and was leaking the thick cream from her cunt and asshole respectively. The were-cheetah looked exhausted, but also satisfied and that was a fine thing for Brittany to feel after fucking four nagai at once.

The nagai gave a rumbling grunt through its nose and nudged Ayane's motionless body. Brittany looked confused, but realized what it was asking.

"Oh don't worry, she's fine. I guess you were in the zone while power-fucking her into the ground." Brittany said. "She'll recover within an hour or so. Ayane's a tough girl."

Brittany scooped some cum off her caked breasts and gulped the cream down with a moan that almost got the nagai hard again. Almost.

"I better clean myself off, and Ayane too. Getting creampied is fun, but not so much when it dries on your skin." She gave the nagai a saucy grin and winked at it. "Care to join us, big boy?"

Both Brittany and Ayane would end up with one more load in their wombs before they returned to America. Ayane would also designate this location as a vacation spot, much to the confusion of her coworkers and friends.

* * *

**Took me a while to figure out what to do with Ayane, but i got it out as fast as i could when i got past writer's block. The next two chapters will focus on ****the dragon D'bra and her mother T'mat, as we enter the Jade part of the story. Be sure to check out this story and others at the official Hentai World website ****on Wordpress. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0)**


	6. A Dragon's Horde

Chapter 6-A Dragon's Horde

For now, our story moves away from Earth and to a world where magic is more abundant and free. A world where dragons and elves and dwarves, and a whole myriad of magical beings all coexist in one tightly packed society, the likes of which only existed in human myths and fairy tales. And among them, unbeknownst to Gina Diggers and her friends, are the nagai.

Obviously the nagai hadn't been discovered at large by the population of Jade, for they resided within hidden ruins and deep jungles, far from civilization and most of the time, they congregated in areas that were declared off-limits due to the ancient magical curses and spells that were laid there to protect said ruins (though how the nagai were able to live there unmolested was a good question).

Stumbling upon the attractive and horny nonhuman studs was Hanza the assassin's first trial as she came upon them during her mission to infiltrate the supposed tomb of a Dwemor king looking for valuable magical artifacts. The former male-turned-woman assassin and part-time thief wasn't very impressed with them at first glance. They weren't overly muscular and they didn't look like they knew how to use anything more than spears and swords.

Hanza also took notice of their other "spears" and struggled not to get too interested with them (she had spent long enough time as a woman to admire the perfect male physique, and realized long ago that it was a bit of another limitation her new gender provided). Still, she had a job to do, and she was going to get it down. All she had to do was make sure not to get seen or caught and worry about whatever magical defenses the tomb had. On paper, it sounded easy.

She didn't even get past the front door.

Hanza's chest was pressed down atop an overturned statue. Her blue and gold leotard had its crotch torn away, and she shivered as she felt her hard nipples rubbing against the cool stone while the nagai's sentry's hot, throbbing cock plunged inside her. Skin dimpled at a cool breeze that passed through the trees, and her body rocked and lurched with the nagai's powerful thrusts, the creature drilling itself into her like it was tunneling to the center of the earth.

In fairness, Hanza wasn't prepared for the natural pheromones that the nagai's bodies exerted from their skin pores. It nearly dropped her when she first smelled it, and left her vulnerable to the well-hung guard that stood in her way.

She blushed, feeling the guard's hands on her hips. It was holding her steady as it pumped its rod in and out of her pussy, sliding up and down, back and forth, swaying its hips just enough to dig itself into the obscurest reaches of her sex, grinding in her cunt and driving her mad. It stroked her bare thighs just above her thigh-high boots, and she shivered in the cool, humid air, chilly from the weather yet burning up from the stimulation of the nagai's body. The horse-dicked bastard was fucking her well and truly, doing her right there in the open.

Hanza was never one interested in sex, even before that stupid potion turned her into a woman. It was the last thing on her mind. Yet here she was, getting railed for the first time as a woman and enjoying it completely. This was probably the first and only cock she was ever going to get in her career, and she might as well enjoy it for what it's worth. So, she threw herself into the sex, moaning and bucking her hips as the nagai drove itself back and forth, sliding her body over the length of the statue, even rocking the stone with the force of its thrusts. It was fucking her raw, leaving her pelvis almost numb, and it was all she could do to stand it.

The nagai had been doing Hanza doggy-style, but it paused as it neared orgasm and pulled out just enough to let it flip her around and push her forward. Now she was lying on the statue, and it slid back into her, reaching up to grope and squeeze at her large breasts, exploring her body while it reamed her sex.

It ripped open the front of her leotard, and as she wasn't wearing a bra, her breasts were immediately exposed. Their size was just enough to properly bounce around. They were shapely and perky, soft and sensitive. For all the trouble they gave Hanza after her surprise sex change, she now carried these soft orbs with pride. Large, round and firm, and capped with pink nipples hard enough to cut diamonds in her aroused states.

Hanza relished its rough treatment of her tits and moaned, arching her back and bucking her hips. She felt its cock pulsate inside her, twitching and engorging as it readied to expel its load.

The nagai grunted and slammed itself home in a final powerful plunge, causing Hanza to reel. It came inside her, giving the woman a thrill, and she shuddered and spilled over its loins, cumming as well in response to its attentions. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt huge, thick bursts of cum fill her womb within the first three shots. Her first creampie and it was given to her by a mouthless dude who could cum buckets on a good day, gallons on a really great day.

The nagai held her close to ensure that her body got every single shot of its seed before sliding its cock out and taking a step back. Hanza still lay in a daze, staring blankly upward as she slowly slid down from the face of the statue.

Softly, she landed on the ground, cum leaking from her stretched cunt like a flowing river of thick liquid. The impact jarred her back into sensibility, and she shook her head and blushed, feeling abashed at how she was acting.

"H-Holy…" She whispered, looking up at the naked nagai lustfully. "Fuck the treasure, I'm taking you home for myself!"

"Think again, Hanza."

Hanza froze and slowly turned to the right, seeing the lithe, petite form of the Dragon Queen D'bra standing there with her arms crossed, glaring down at her. Hanza blinked at her for several seconds before glancing back to the naked nagai standing in front of her.

"I'm not even mad." Hanza said. "I just had the best sex of my life."

XXXXXX

After handing Hanza off to the Edge Guard, D'bra checked in with the nagai community that until today she had been studying discreetly. She didn't even know these creatures existed until a chance encounter with one of their villages in the most remote part of Jade.

At first she thought they were invaders of some kind from another world, but they were peaceful, if a bit slow, and meant her people no harm. D'Bra had already informed the other members of Jade's ruling council about them and they all agreed to keep their existence a secret so they can study them further without starting something.

D'bra took up the task herself. She needed something to do while trying to ignore her mother's deteriorating condition, because the woman seemed more dead set on finding her traitorous father, Dreadwing, than ever before and it putting a strain on her home life.

As a matter of fact, her social life was a bit hectic too. Dealing with the constant issues of the many races that populate Jade is no easy task, even for a dragon. It was a constant circus show in dealing with hundreds of different personalities and clashing cultures. D'bra does what her best to make things work, but the inherent arrogance of her own people make dealing with smaller races rather difficult. It was stressful, it was aggravating, and it was hard work. She needed a break, even if it was only for a day.

D'bra felt someone poke her bare arm and she looked to the side to see the nagai guard standing there, completely naked from its fuck fest with Hanza. She struggled, and failed, to keep the blush off her face and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for…capturing the criminal. Hanza's been giving the Edge Guard a lot of trouble and it'll be a relief to lock her up once and for all." D'bra said.

The nagai nodded, its expression blank and unreadable. She really wished she knew what this creature was thinking sometimes. It'd make encounters like this a little less awkward.

"You know, it's been a couple of weeks since this community was discovered. I feel that we haven't truly made any attempts to form a connection between our peoples." D'bra said to the nagai sentry. "Is it possible that I can speak with your tribal leader? Someone in charge?"

The nagai, though hearing and understanding her words, was hardly paying any attention to such useless ideas of cooperation and diplomacy. It was more concerned about the still raging hard-on it was sporting from its last fuck session with Hanza. A nagai's lust was limitless and if it couldn't find one female, then it'll find another. And D'bra was looking very attractive in that shoulderless skintight bodysuit of hers.

D'bra could also sense that the nagai wasn't listening. She also took notice of the evident erection that was nearly impaling her belly. D'bra truly wanted to reach out more t the nagai, but with how things were going now, there was only one thing left to do if she wanted things to move forward.

"I can see that you're more interested in something else at the moment." She grinned when the nagai actually looked a bit sheepish. "Don't worry, I guess it's just within your nature. But, if we want to settle politics, how about I help you out? That erection certainly isn't going to settle down any time sooner."

The sentry was already on top of things when it walked over to the base of the broken stone pillar and sat down, its erection standing tall and proud in its lap. D'bra smiled and got on her knees before the nagai, her nose instantly assaulted by the muscky scent that turned her on immensely.

"I'll help you take care of this so long as you keep quiet about what we're doing here. I don't need my mother badgering me about my sexual exploits."

With that, D'bra opened her mouth wide and popped the head of the sentry's cock inside her warm mouth, stretching her lips tight around her. She let out a moan of pure pleasure at the taste that assaulted her senses; this was without a doubt the most delicious dick she'd ever had! However, she was only planning to lube him up, not suck him off. Better to have that thick load sit inside her draconic womb instead of staining her white outfit.

So she gathered a large amount of saliva within her mouth before taking as much of its thick girth inside as she could, letting the speak leak out to coat the shaft. D'bra bobbed her head up and down the shaft after a few times to make sure it was sufficiently coated before reluctantly backing off and nearly ripped her own clothes off in an effort to get them off faster.

With her preparations complete, she positioned herself in a squat over the sentry's cock and lined it up with her drenched cunt. Biting her lip, she slowly lowered herself until the bulbous head pressed against her folds, and with a grunt of exertion from D'bra, it popped inside her tight pussy. Giving herself a moment to get used to having something so large (even for her durable humanoid form) D'bra started to slowly fuck inch after inch of nagai dick into herself while the nagai himself just laid back and enjoyed watching the sexy dragon lady slowly impale herself on it.

When D'bra felt the head hit her cervix, she stopped and looked at her belly. Though her body was more durable in human form than a regular human, D'bra could not hold back her surprise as she saw how swollen her womb was from taking that ten inch monster that had fucked Hanza just moments ago. Her juices squirted out violently and coated the sentry's waist as she jerked and quivered atop the nagai. The nagai enjoyed the feeling of pleasure all this was giving it for a few more seconds before it took the opportunity presented to it and rolled the two of them over so that it was on top.

It pulled nearly half way out and stopped. When D'bra looked up at it with wide lust-filled eyes the nagai slammed back down with nearly bruising force, drawing an incredibly cute and uncharacteristic little moan from D'bra as her legs shot up into the air in a V shape. Bracing its arms on either side of D'bra's torso, the nagai started up a methodically paced rhythm. Hard, deliberate thrusts were delivered to the pussy tightly gripping around its shaft belonging to the attractive dragon princess below it.

The nagai worked her over like this for nearly an hour and a half, fucking her like a well-oiled machine. Each orgasm D'bra had made her cunt tighten around the sentry's dick like a vice and her legs would go rigid, twitching erratically in the air while her toes would clench and unclench.

Finally the nagai couldn't take it anymore and sat up, pulling her with it. Grasping D'bra's slender waist, its thrusts picked up speed and power until it was pounding her like a jackhammer and it let out a deep grunt, its nails digging into her hips and pulled her down as hard as it cold, its entire almost vibrating cock slamming into her pussy, the head punching into her womb one last time. D'bra gasped as she felt the nagai's cock expand before its hit cum exploded deep into her womb. The first blast felt like it completely filled her up. The second shot, not to be outdone, was just as copious as the first, stretching her even further than she thought possible.

The nagai didn't let her go as she experienced another orgasm from all the cum being pumped into her as it started to jerkily thrust into her to get the most out of its orgasm. When the two came down from their respective highs, D'bra let out a weak laugh.

"You…are going to be really popular with the ladies in the Edge Guard." She panted and laid her head back in pure bliss, relishing the thick cream still being weakly pumped into her womb. "Hey, how would you like to meet with my mother?"

It was only fair that her mother get a share of this too after everything she went through.

* * *

**I'm just getting everything done today, huh? This chapter marks the start of the Jade arc, where the ladies of the planet Jade get some of that nagai dick too. Not a lot to say, really. ****Be sure to check out the official Hentai World website where this is posted. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	7. Soothing the Dragon

Chapter 7-Soothing the Dragon

D'bra's relationship with her mother, the dragon queen T'mat, was a complicated one. As if having the evil dragon Dreadwing for a father wasn't bad enough, D'bra's very existence was a constant reminder of the nonconsensual circumstances behind her conception. She knew that T'mat didn't hold her rape against her, and she loved her daughter very much, but the dragon queen held a burning rage within her that couldn't be quelled until she saw Dreadwing's blood on her claws.

This hatred was slowly seeping into her mother's social life and was starting to damage her reputation among the Jade Council. The signs were subtle at first, but as Dreadwing's attempts at power grew more and more, T'mat's obsession with finding and killing him began taking over her life, and it made the representatives of the other races a bit wary of her. D'bra knew her mother was a ticking time bomb, and it was only a matter of time before she lashed out at the people around her to get to Dreadwing. It was a self-destructive road that was sure to end badly for everyone.

For some reason, D'bra had the bright idea to involve the nagai in helping her mother vent her stress. It was a decent enough idea, really.

Which was why she was currently servicing a nagai she brought back home within her room back in her family's castle. After making sure that she wouldn't be disturbed for any reason, D'bra headed straight to her bedroom and got to work in getting off one last session with her new lover before her mother came home. It was a bit of a rush job but what can you do when you're hungry for cock?

"Mmm," D'bra moaned as she sucked almost reverently on the nagai's cock as the creature let out a sigh of contentment. They barely made it to the room before the dragon princess pushed her new favorite partner onto the mattress and started feasting on his cock. "Sorry for jumping you like this but I need to get you in the mood for when mom gets home. You're at you're best when you're aroused and ready to give a girl a good pounding."

The nagai understood entirely, though only that she was prepping him up to fuck someone special. After all, after having their first orgasm, a nagai can last even longer the second and third (or even the legendary fourth) time. Using its grip on her hair, the nagai applied pressure to D'bra's head, forcing her down more of its cock while simultaneously driving its hips upward in a brutal thrust, forcing D'bra's mouth and throat to stretch and accommodate the entirety of its huge dick. The way her eyes rolled into the back of her head, how she started to choke and gag on its cock, you'd think she was struggling where it not for the jerking of her hips.

The nagai reached down and tangled its other hand in her hair to drag her head up its dick until only five inches remained, before slamming her head back down, repeating its actions. The third time it did this, D'bra started sucking as it dragged her back up before giving it a pleading look that begged it to do it again. The nagai was more than happy to oblige her and started driving her mouth up and down its cock while thrusting upwards harder, its cum filled balls slapping painfully off D'bra's chin.

Her tight throat rapidly drove the nagai to a much deserved unloading and with an animalistic grunt it blew a huge load of cum deep down D'bra's constricting gullet. As usual, the amount of cum pumping down into D'bra quickly backed up, some shooting out of her nostrils while a greater amount was forced out between her tightly stretched lips. From the amount of jizz being blasted directly into her belly, D'bra figured she wouldn't be hungry for a while. As the nagai finally stopped cumming, its grip on D'bra's hair loosened, allowing her to back off its still hard cock.

"Damn, I don't think I'll ever get used to taking loads like that." D'bra's voice was a little raspy from the rough treatment. "How are you so good at this when you've never seen another woman before?"

The nagai just shrugged. D'bra smirked and sat up.

"Well, we've still got some time before mother comes home, so let's do something a little new." Turning around, D'bra laid flat on her stomach and propped her upper body on her elbows. Looking over her shoulder at the nagai, she shook her tight ass at it while silently hoping all the cum coating its cock would be sufficient lube.

The nagai wasted no time in straddling D'bra and pressing the bulbous tip of its dick against her ass and applied pressure, bulling its way into her ass. D'bra bunched the sheets in her fists when she felt the head of her partner's dick press against it, and when it did finally pop inside, her eyes became as big as saucers. The nagai positioned itself so it was arched over D'bra and then let its weight, aided by gravity, sink inch after belly distending inch into her until it was just over halfway in.

Pulling back until just the head was buried in D'bra's toned ass, the nagai thrust down savagely, burying its entire cock deep into the dragon princess. The howl D'bra let out seemed to rattle the room as she was forced into a mind blowing orgasm. This wasn't the first time she was taken in the ass, but it was definitely the first time it was by a cock this thick and long. And damn did she love it!

"Oh gods," D'bra moaned out. "If I wasn't a dragon, you'd have destroyed my ass by now!"

The nagai grunted, grinding its cock deep in the woman's tight as for a few minutes and quite enjoying the moans and squeaks she let out from it. Reaching forward, the nagai grabbed a fistful of D'bra's hair before shoving her face into the bed as it speared her ass over and over again. When she came again, her ass clamped down on the nagai's buried meat, nearly causing it to blow its load right then and there. Burying itself completely in the dragon woman's ass, it tried to get itself under control but when D'bra started making incredibly sexy muffled whines of desperation, all self-control went out the window. The nagai started fucking D'bra tightly gripping second hole with the single purpose of leaving her a quivering sexy lump.

She lost track of how long it plowed into her or how many orgasms ripped through her, mainly because her brains had been fucked out, but when she felt its thrusts become more forceful and erratic, she knew it was about to fill her to the brim. 'Here it comes!'

D'bra's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she felt the nagai's already monstrous dick expand even further before it let loose with an awe inspiring amount of cum. She thought its previous loads were huge, but this one put all the others to shame as she felt her stomach actually begin to bloat. The feeling of what had to be nearly a fully gallon of jizz being pumped deep inside her set of the most powerful orgasm D'bra ever had. The results of this mind blowing climax caused her ass to nearly crush the nagai's cock in response, earning an even larger flood of cum pumping into her.

When the nagai was finally done, it slowly slid its cock from D'bra's ass, causing the woman to shudder and moan from the friction in her still sensitive hole. Cum was already gushing from her asshole and staining the sheets, but she didn't care. She just had the best ass fucking of her life, and was now more confident than ever that her mother was going to have the time of her life!

XXXXXX

"D'bra."

"Yes, mom?"

"What is this?"

T'mat's question was asked with the blankest expression the dragon queen had ever given in her long life. Not surprising, really. You try finding someone who can take discovering a naked beefcake of a man lying on your bed who can react with something other than pure shock.

Dragon queen T'mat was a woman who had lived through many struggles, among them being her defeat and rape at the hands of Dreadwing, D'bra's father. The woman sported a more curvaceous human form than her daughter, but her body was a field of scars from head to toe. She was even missing a hand, which was replaced with an ether prosthetic. The great queen had been through much in her life, and it was taking its toll on her mental health.

"This, mother," D'bra said with a grin. "Is my present to you. A little relaxation gift from your loving daughter."

"A gift?" T'mat finally tore her eyes away from the naked nagai sitting on her bed to look at her daughter. "D'bra, this is not some toy, its…what is it?"

"No idea. I think I discovered a new species living in the jungles. The human thief Hanza had ran into them and…well, got the best dicking of her life."

"D'bra…"

"And then I decided to get in on the action and got the best dicking of _my _life."

"D'bra!"

"And now I want you to get the best dicking of your life." D'bra gave her mother an earnest look. "I know this is out of nowhere, but I'm doing this to help you relax. You've been becoming more and more stressed lately and its affecting your health. I know you want Dreadwing dead, but you can't hunt after him looking like some haggard ghoul."

T'mat sighed. "D'bra…"

"Besides, our friend here is servicing you of its own free will. I think it's out of rabid hormones common among the species, but it has no problem being your little sex servant for the day…or more, if you love the experience."

Seeing that her mother wasn't fully convinced, D'bra walked over to the bed and ripped the covers away from the nagai's body. She couldn't hold back the smirk that grew on her face at her mother's shocked look upon seeing the massive cock that sprang up like an enchanted tree. The woman's eyes practically zeroed in on the long, thick shaft that was almost pulsating in anticipation of having another pussy to sink into. It had been a very, _very _long time since she was last sexually active, having not mated with another being since D'bra's…conception, but smelling the thick pheromones rising off the nagai's body was really hard to ignore and she'd be a fool to pass up a fine male specimen like this silent creature.

"…Very well, I accept your…gift." T'mat said, already working on loosening her white dress and letting it fall from her shoulders. As her dress fell to the floor, T'mat's mature but finely toned body was bared to the world, and the nagai was greeted the rare sight of T'mat's large breasts and firm behind, but the creature also took notice of the surprising canvas of scars that layered her body from head to toe. T'mat gave the creature a small smile as if knowing that it was looking at her scars.

She climbed onto the bed and got at face level with the nagai's diamond hard cock. The musky scent of it caused her mouth to water and after a second or two of hesitation, T'mat steeled herself and gave the head a tentative lick. That little taste was enough for her to throw caution to the wind and she shoved herself forward, cramming several inches of the nagai's cock into her mouth.

T'mat had already lost her bra and panties as she began dragging her head up and down the nagai's meat, the head of its cock hitting the back of her throat until she found the right angle and took the shaft into an even tighter passage. D'bra, who was watching from the sidelines, marveled at how fast and hard her mother was going already, and even the nagai seemed to be taken off guard by how strong the dragon queen was coming on.

T'mat sucked hard on the nagai's cock before sliding its length from her lips and giving the nagai a smile. "As much as I want a taste of your seed, I'd rather my first time having an orgasm with you be from having your cock inside me. So if you don't mind…"

In a flash, T'mat had switched positions with the nagai, now laying on the bed while the nagai was kneeling between her legs. Briefly disoriented, the nagai immediately focused on the sopping wet pussy before its eyes and moved forward to press the bulbous cockhead against T'mat's soaked twat. Despite how wet she was from her arousal, it still took a little work to force its cock into her nether lips. When it did gets inside her, the nagai was greeted to the tightest cunt it had to date. Snorting through its nostrils, the nagai started thrusting into the tightly grasping pussy, bulling its way further up into the languishing dragon.

D'bra sat next to her mother's moaning, gasping form and held her hand as the woman got her first taste of nagai cock. She reached over and started rubbing her mother's breast, squeezing the soft flesh and occasionally pinching and twisting her nipple.

Watching D'bra further pleasure her mother spurred the nagai on, the force of its thrusts picking up speed accordingly. T'mat gasped as it felt like her cunt was getting assaulted by a battering ram and looked down. The nagai had gotten over ten inches stuffed into her and she knew it'd already pierced her cervix, but her focus was on the way its cock was outlined in her toned stomach. It all became too much for her, with the powerful thrusts from the nagai pounding into her, all but rearranging her insides, and her own daughter playing with her tits, and it sent her spiraling into what had to be the best orgasm she ever had. Her head fell back on D'bra's shoulder as she let loose with throaty moans.

"That's it, mother, let it all out. Okay stud, she's ready for a real pounding now. Give it to her good." D'bra grinned, anticipation clearly visible on her face.

All the nagai could do was nod, T'mat's cunt was just that tight from lack of use over the centuries. Like a switch being flipped, it started power fucking T'mat. The creature developed a good rhythm of hard, fast thrusts that drove T'mat to the brink of insanity. They'd only been fucking for ten minutes but due to her lack of sex over the years she was more sensitive than ever to the euphoric feelings she was getting. Her eyes had already rolled up and her tongue was hanging out of her panting mouth. D'bra just remained beside her mother, holding her steady as the woman was fucked into oblivion.

The nagai continued fucking her for nearly another half hour before her tight pussy became too much for it. Grasping T'mat's hips tightly the nagai worked its hips into overtime as it pounded deeply into the dragon queen.

It gave T'mat three more hard thrusts before letting go and filled her womb with a huge helping of jizz. If T'mat was in her right mind, she would have seen the nagai pumping its load into her, and the subsequent way it caused her belly to actually swell up. All she did though was cum her brains out at the feeling of the creature's essence being fucked into her. As the excess seed was forced out of T'mat's widely stretched pussy D'bra moved down her body to shove her head down to where cock met pussy, lapping up what excess seed she could catch.

For roughly four or five minutes the nagai floated on cloud nine, still pounding into her as hard as it could while still unloading into the fucked stupid dragon woman. It took another ten minutes after that for T'mat to come back to reality. When she regained her senses she saw her daughter cleaning off the nagai's still hard cock.

"Feeling relaxed, mother?" D'bra said slyly.

"Very," T'mat breathed, biting her lip in pleasure at having thick globs of cum ooze out of her pleasantly stinging pussy. "I hope this fine gentleman still had a couple more rounds in him."

D'bra gave a hard suck to the cock in her mouth and cleaned it of all the juices and leftover cum still coating it. Popping the head out of her mouth, she sent her mother a smirk. "I think he's good for another two hours or so."

This wasn't exactly how mother and daughter expected to spend some family time together, but neither were complaining as the nagai came down upon them and unleashed the rest of its pent up lust on the two dragons. This really was a fun way to relax!

* * *

**Sorry that took so long. Up next we'll focus on Shelia the werejaguar, and then move onto Juan and Carla. Not much else to say other than thanks for reading ****and please leave a review! **


	8. Cat's Eye

Chapter 8-Cat's Eye

While D'bra and T'mat currently enjoy their shared personal sex servant, in another part of Jade, Shelia Silvear, a member of the esteemed Edgeguard, was currently trudging through the forest towards a private water hole that she claimed for herself a few weeks ago upon discovering it. It was a small waterfall that led to a large lake where she could bath in peace without having to deal with Tigra's bullshit.

'Maybe I should take Carla and Luan here when I get the chance.' Shelia thought as she made her way past the well-known group of trees that she recognized on the way to her secret spot. 'This place is just too good to pass up for just one person.'

Shelia walked through the bushes and entered the glade where the lake was located, greeted by the lovely sight of nature's beauty at its finest. She took a deep breath and smiled before changing from her werejaguar form into her human form. The differences in both her forms were immediately obvious.

Due to a birth defect, the abilities Shelia had in her werejaguar form were only accessible in her human form, making her werejaguar form basically useless aside from the fur, ears and tail. This made her human form more desirable to other werecreatures, which was a bit of an insult to her heritage if you asked her.

As she changed, Shelia's body grew from her petite werejaguar form into a taller, robust and more muscular human form. Her hair turned bright red and her fur receded to reveal her creamy skin. Her physique strained against the white bathing suit she wore, which barely covered her goods to begin with. Shelia groaned when she felt a pleasant strain on her chest as her breasts grew larger and pressed against her bikini top, nearly breaking it.

'I need to find a bikini that actually fits me one day.' Shelia thought.

Having stashed her clothes in front of a tree, Shelia made her way over to the lake to take a dip and just let the sun warm her for a few minutes. But as she got closer to the water, her acute nose caught the scent of something else…another person is here?

"What? How did anyone find this place?" Shelia asked herself, not expecting to find anyone in her secret place. As if to answer her question, someone burst from the water in front of her and made Shelia give a very girlish squeak. She scowled at the newcomer and decided to give him a piece of her mind. "Hey, what gives? This place is off limits to…"

Shelia's voice trailed off as she got a good look at the guy swimming in her lake. It was clear upon first that that he wasn't human. He was taller, at least a head taller than her, and had a very muscular but slender form with pale white skin and an odd featureless face that lacked a nose and mouth. The water slid down the mysterious male's form enticingly and Shelia's eyes followed every droplet of water as they slid down his chest, over his chiseled abs and down to his pelvis, where she got another shock. He was completely naked, and his long, thick member was bare for her to see.

Even in her human form, Shelia couldn't help her body's reaction to seeing such a fine male specimen. Her nipples hardened and her pussy moistened immediately in response to the musky scent he was giving off. The male, the nagai, detected her arousal and lifted his head in her direction, large, pearl-like eyes focusing in on her large, taught form. Shelia blushed furiously as she saw his cock start to grow and lengthen to full size, reaching a length that not even her fellow lycanthropes could reach in their beast forms.

'W-Wow,' Shelia thought. 'I didn't know they grew that large…'

Swallowing hard, Shelia gathered her courage and slowly walked over to the edge of the lake. The nagai's eyes followed her every move as she stepped into the cool water and stopped at her thighs. Trying to ignore the nagai's eyes on her voluptuous form, Shelia tried to talk to the odd creature to negate the growing sexual tension between them.

"Um…hi." Shelia said lamely. "I don't know who or what you are but…um, I hope you don't mind if I just relax here a bit."

The nagai obviously couldn't say anything. He just kept staring at her while his cock throbbed lightly like a beating heart. Shelia was really finding it difficult to avoid looking down at that pulsating shaft.

"On second thought, I don't think you mind me being here very much." Shelia squeaked. "So, as long as you stay over there, and I stay over here, then maybe we—"

At this point the thick musk she was smelling off the nagai had reached a fever pitch and she quickly lost her train of thought. Shelia lost track of what exactly happened after her mind went blank, but when she regained her senses, she found herself bent over the edge of the lake, her white bikini completely gone, exposing her large breasts, with her rosy pink nipples as hard as diamonds in the open air. Blinking, she looked over her shoulder and was greeted to the sight of a very horny looking nagai rubbing his cock against her wet pussy.

"This is not how I imagined spending my afternoon, but I'll take it." Shelia was really embarrassed to admit this, but _fuck _was she horny!

Shelia turned her head to look forward again as she gripped the soft grass and steeled herself for the onslaught to come. The nagai got a good grip on Shelia's hips with his left a hand as he started to work his cock into her, guiding it with his right. Shelia gritted her teeth as the nagai started to feed his cock into her, stretching her pussy lips around his mammoth girth. With part of his cock stuffed into Shelia, the nagai brought his right hand forward to firmly grip her waist and with a mighty thrust shoved eight inches of cock into her. Shelia's eyes widened as the nagai struck the mouth of her womb with his battering ram of a cock, and with a near sinking feeling, she knew that the creature would do everything in his power to get his cock into her womb.

Without warning, the nagai drew his cock out until only the head remained in Shelia, and then with a brutally powerful thrust shoved eleven inches back into her deliciously tight cunt, punching right into her womb. The werejaguar felt her stomach bulge out from all the cock currently stuffed into her. She moaned wantonly as an orgasm ripped through her, one of the best she ever had in fact, and the nagai didn't wait for her to come down from her high before he started pounding into her twat.

Shelia swore she felt like her pussy was being reshapen as the nagai fucked her with an almost ruthless efficiency, each thrust seemed to be delivered in such a way as to give them both the maximum amount of pleasure. Each one of the creature's thrusts sent Shelia's tits bouncing in place. Her partner, Tigra, would've been hypnotized by the rapid bouncing of her firm orbs as the swung beneath her rocking body.

"Dear gods, I've never felt so full!" Shelia gasped. "You're so fucking big!"

The nagai just increased the speed and force of his forward thrusts into her tight cunt. Shelia couldn't believe she was taking twelve inches of cock as she felt the nagai's hips impact her ass while he just kept his eyes on her plump asscheeks shaking and jiggling from the force of his pounding. As Shelia experienced another spine tingling orgasm, she officially lost track of how many times she came and it didn't take long before her eyes were rolling back into her head.

For what felt like the next hour, the nagai slammed deep into Shelia's pussy before he felt a familiar stirring in his balls that signified that he was about to fill Shelia with an insane amount of cum. Letting go of his hold on Shelia's hips he instead opted to grab her large tits as he prepared to hose down her womb.

A few minutes later, the nagai grunted, his fingers sinking deep into the soft flesh of Shelia's heavenly tits and his cock expanded deep inside her cunt as he proceeded to pump a huge amount of jizz directly into her womb. Shelia's cried out in one last orgasm as she felt her womb get filled to capacity and her belly started to swell from all the seed being forced into her. After several minutes of unloading, the nagai pulled out of Shelia's cum-stuffed womb, and she slumped forward, resting on her forearms feeling well-fucked and _very _satisfied.

"W-Wow, that was amazing!" Shelia laughed weakly. "I don't know who or what you are, but that was the best sex I ever…"

She paused when she heard the bushes rustling and looked up. Shelia was prepared to scramble for her clothes, but stopped when she saw another tall, slender form enter the glade. It was another nagai! A nagai that, from the looks of his lengthening cock, was also aroused at the sight of the naked werejaguar.

Shelia gulped and tried to back away, but she bumped into the nagai behind her, who wrapped his arms around her tits and squeezed her chest endearingly while his spent cock began to hot-dog her firm asscheeks. When she saw the second nagai wordlessly make his way towards them, Shelia realized that she was stuck between two horny studs that were far from done with her.

'Oh I am really fucked!'

XXXXXX

A few minutes is all it took for Shelia to experience something that no other woman taken by the nagai had ever experienced before…double-teaming.

Shelia was being held in the grasp of the second newcomer who had no problem taking sloppy seconds. He held her up so her wet cunt was poised to get speared by his hard cock. Getting a firm hold on Shelia's hips, the nagai forced her down while simultaneously thrusting upwards, forcing over half of his cock up into Shelia's deliciously tight twat. Throwing her head back and falling forward, her arms landing to brace themselves on the nagai's shoulders, Shelia came spectacularly from getting stretched to the limit but the thick prick of the new guy.

As she recovered from the sudden orgasm, Shelia felt something long and thick slide up between her asscheeks. She looked over her shoulder and was greeted by the nagai that got her cunt first, who was currently sawing his cock against her plump ass. As if she wasn't already nervous from taking one cock, now she had to take two at the same time.

"I'm fucked." Shelia whimpered.

Apparently that was the go ahead for the first nagai to shove his cock into her ass, because without warning he did just that. Shelia's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her ass was stretched along with her pussy, she had never been filled like this before. Both nagais started to fuck their huge cocks into the overwhelmed werejaguar trapped between them. The newcomer had a death grip on Shelia's hips as he started thrusting upwards into Shelia's pussy while his partner had reached around and filled his hands with Shelia's large tits and was currently using them as hand holds as he pumped his cock up her tight ass.

The two nagai had a nearly perfect rhythm going between them, as one would thrust into his respective hole while the other would withdraw and vice-versa, and neither was being gentle about it. They were both delivering hard and powerful thrusts into Shelia's body as they filled her with more and more of their dicks.

Shelia would have asked them to lighten up on her, but each thrust seemed to knock the air from her lungs. Both nagai suddenly stopped fucking her and Shelia nearly sighed in relief. Then, as if communicating silently, they both thrust forward, burying both of their eleven inch monsters into her ass and cunt. She nearly blacked out from the force of the orgasm that hit her as they filled her to capacity, her mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. When she came to a few moments later she found her legs draped over the newcomer's arms, her knees resting on his forearm as he gripped her waist, while the other nagai in her ass seemed hellbent on mauling her tits.

Staring wide-eyed into the newcomer's face, Shelia gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as the two studs proceeded to fuck her up and down their dicks. Her normally flat and toned stomach looked even more bloated than usual as she was force to accommodate more cock than any one woman should while she exploded through one orgasm after another. Like all the times before, Shelia developed the expression that one could always associate with a nagai fucking a woman, her eyes rolling up into her head as her tongue hung limply out of her mouth as she drooled mindlessly.

She didn't know how long the two nagai used her as a cocksleeve, it could have been several minutes or even hours, but she didn't care. The only thought in her fucked stupid mind at the moment was she hoped they never stopped. And for over an hour they didn't, they constantly drove Shelia up and down their pricks, enjoying the way Shelia's holes gripped them as she came in a seemingly endless cycle. All good things came to an end, however, as Shelia's amazingly sexy body finally became too much for the horny creatures.

Still pounding Shelia like a drum, the two nagai grunted nearly simultaneously as their cocks swelled up, stretching her even further, before blasting a double dose of thick cum up into her. If Shelia were coherent she would have probably looked on in awe as her belly swelled up like a balloon as more cum than she would have thought possible was poured into her. The two kept fucking their loads into her, and her body wasn't able to hold all the cum being injected into her and a near waterfall of thick liquid gushed out of her stretched holes to form a massive puddle on the ground.

When their orgasms died down, the two nagai slowly eased out of her leaking holes and left her down onto the soft grass, which was stained white with the thick globs of cum pouring from her stuffed ass and cunt. Shelia was completely unconscious, her body covered in sweat, her eyes staring blankly at the sky as she recovered from the most intense fucking she'd ever had.

When she finally regained enough strength to walk, Shelia was going to make a note to come back here whenever she possibly could. There was no way she was only getting this intense fucking only once!

* * *

**That's Shelia's chapter, and she becomes the first woman to experience a hardcore threesome with two nagai at once! Next chapter we'll be having Luan and ****Carla have their own first experiences with the nagai as well. Then we'll finally be moving onto the villainesses of Gold Digger! Updates are going to be slow ****now that I have a job, but rest assured all my stories will be worked on in one moment or another. Thanks for reading, stay safe and healthy, and please leave a ****review.**


	9. A Hidden Paradise

Chapter 9-A Hidden Paradise

"Are you sure this is the pathway, Luan?"

"Of course I'm sure! It's the only path here. I don't see any other path on the map."

"I know, but I'd rather not run into a nest of griffons again if it's all the same to you."

Luan gave a noise of frustration but couldn't really blame Carla. They had been trudging through the deepest parts of the forest that sat on the very edge of the Edge Guard's territory, where few dared to tread and was apparently home to all sorts of strange creatures, for almost two hours now and they had yet to reach their destination. A regular person would have given up after an hour, but Luan and Carla were far from normal.

The reason for their quest was a scroll that spoke of a secret spring with magical properties that was said to enrich the body and soul, and was capable of cultivating a fighter's abilities tenfold through enhancing waters.

Now the girls had worked hard to get to where they were now. For all his lechery, Master Leap certainly knew his stuff. They were both skilled fighters more in tune with their bodies than most other creatures on Jade. But if there was a real chance to increase their cultivation speed even just a little then it'd be a great boon to their training. Now if could just find the damn place then they'd be set.

The jungle humidity was taking its toll on the girls. All they had on were bright green sheer training robes that stopped mid-thigh and clung tight to their sweaty skin (the standard uniform of Master Leap's school, perverted as it was), parted at the neck to reveal their deep cleavage. Considering all they had underneath were skimpy loincloths to cover their modesty, the two girls were walking around half-naked.

The girls continued walking through the jungle for another thirty minutes, following the exact route as shown on the map, and just when they thought they were on a fool's errand, the two girls stumbled out of the undergrowth and nearly fell over the edge of a cliff.

"Watch it!" Carla caught the back of Luan's robe with lightning fast reflexes, stretching the fabric over her perky tits before pulling her friend back.

"Whoa! That was close." Luan breathed. She glared at the map. "This stupid thing never said anything about a cliff or a canyon! That's it, I'm done with this—"

"Luan, look!" Carla yelled, pointing forward.

Luan followed her gaze and her eyes widened when she saw a large stone city on the other side of the canyon. They were at least expecting ancient ruins that were swallowed up by the jungle and haven't been discovered for thousands of years. Luan and Carla were definitely not expecting this city to not only be in pristine condition, but also harbor a thriving community of odd looking humanoids.

"C-Carla," Luan whispered. "Are they…naked?"

"Y-Yeah, I think they are." Carla muttered.

The people of the ancient city were clearly all male, lacking mouths and noses, their skin pale white, but sporting muscular, toned bodies that most male martial artists would kill to have. Luan and Carla were mainly caught off guard by the males' nakedness, their long, thick members just barely covered by shoddy loincloths. Between that and the heavenly smell in the air, the girls were completely entranced by the sight.

"Have we died and gone to heaven?" Carla whispered. Luan blushed and glared at her friend.

"C-Carla!"

"Luan, forget the pool. We just stumbled onto what might be the best day of our lives." Carla said. "Tell me you aren't feeling hot from looking at these guys!"

"I'm busy figuring out a way to get past these creatures to find that damn pool!" Luan replied. "I'd rather not piss these things off."

Carla turned back to reply, but her voice caught in her throat when she saw six of those humanoids standing right behind them, sweaty and naked as they held spears at the girls' faces. Luan gulped and held up her hands, knowing that starting a fight with these beings would not look well for anyone.

"If they don't kill you, Luan, I will." Carla growled through her teeth.

XXXXXX

Luan and Carla barely made it halfway through the hidden city under their armed escort before they started feeling the effects of the Nagais' pheromones on their bodies. In response to the two young and fertile women in their midst, the humanoid creatures stared at the girls with unrestrained lust that both unnerved and aroused the pair.

Soon they were brought into the large temple at the heart of the city, where the nagai's tribal leader sat atop a throne of hard stone that was covered in animal furs. He was a big male, probably about as tall as Gar's wereleopard form. And just as muscular too. The soldiers had Luan and Carla stop before the throne and kneel before him.

'Must be their leader.' Carla noted. Then she noticed the massive tent in the chief's loincloth and she blushed furiously. "Oh my!"

'He's huge!' Luan thought with red cheeks.

Both girls were completely stunned by the nagai chief's massive girth, which seemed inhumanly large even for a nonhuman like him. But then they noticed the other two nagai who were standing by the chief's side. They looked identical, with long hair that was tied in a braid just like the chief, and they also wore just as much gold as him too. Were they his sons?

The chief grunted and nodded to the girls, and the twins stepped forward into the courtyard. Luan and Carla were allowed to stand up as the two princes walked up to them, studying the two girls with their pearl-like eyes. They blushed as they felt their intense gazes run up and down their half-naked forms, lingering on their breasts and cleavage. Luan yelped when one of the prince's abruptly grabbed her right breast and fondled the soft mound, and Carla jumped when her prince suddenly slapped a long fingered hand onto her ass.

After some intense groping and fondling, the twin princes finally stopped their molestation of the girls and looked to their father, letting out sharp exhales through their nostrils and grunting within their throats. The chief nodded and rose to his feet, tapping his staff on the ground.

"W-Wait, what's going on?" Carla askes shakily.

"I think I have an idea what comes next." Luan muttered as she saw the two princes rip off their loincloths, revealing their large cocks, which were already growing erect before her eyes.

Carla couldn't help but groan and mutter, "Please be gentle."

XXXXXX

The girls were separated and taken to separate parts of the courtyard, surrounded by at least a dozen nagai at once. Luan lost sight of Carla in the throng of people as she had her short green robe torn from her, along with her skimpy white panties. The brown haired girl was forced down to her knees before the tribal prince that chose her as his bride and breeding partner and pointed his huge cock towards Luan's mouth as if in anticipation for her to suck on it.

Her mind a dreamy haze from the thick, musky pheromones that were radically altering her thought process and making her less resistant to their advances. Luan did not raise a fuss as the prince's huge cock was practically shoved into her face, its head pointed directly towards her mouth as if in anticipation for her to suck on it.

Gulping nervously, Luan leaned forward to come eye to eye, so to speak, with the bulbous head of musky man-meat. Licking her lips, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the head into her maw. She nearly creamed herself as the taste and smell of her first male cock assaulted her senses. She never thought that a man's cock could taste this good! But the over-excited prince broke her out of her thoughts when he bucked his hips forward, driving several inches of his cock into her warm mouth and striking the back of her throat. The nagai wordlessly groaned in his throat.

Luan just sat there and allowed the nagai to take hold of her head and started jerking his hips forward to feel more of the delicious wet heat that Luan's hot mouth provided. Luan did her best to create as much suction as she could while the prince stuffed his cock into her mouth over and over again, wet sloppy sucking noises filling the area.

One particular thrust forced the nagai's cock into Luan's throat, and when he felt his head encased in something so tight he lost any self-control he had left. Repositioning his hands so they were grasping the back of Luan's head, he pulled her into his forward thrusts. Luan did her best to relax her throat and let the prince fuck her face to his heart's content, which the nagai seemed to be doing. He currently had eight inches stuffed down Luan's convulsing throat and seemed hell bent on getting the last two in as she submissively took the throat stretching meat.

After an unknown amount of time, the nagai finally couldn't take her tightly constricting passage anymore and it became too much for him. All the warning she got was a deep grunt before he thrust forward one last time, cramming the last two inches of cock into Luan's throat.

Luan's eyes bulged as she felt the nagai's cock expand before she felt a rush of hot liquid start filling her throat. The prince's cum was unbelievably thick and Luan was suddenly very glad his cock was down her throat so she didn't actually have to attempt to swallow any of it. Still, the amount of jizz pouring down her throat wasn't able to totally go down, and some of it was forced back up to spill out from her tightly stretched lips, or be forced out of her nostrils. Luan was amazed as the nagais's orgasm seemed to just stretch on and on as he continued to pump massive amounts of jizz down her throat until, after what seemed like an eternity, the flow of cum tapered off and the nagai eased himself out of Luan's throat.

'Wow, that was a lot of cum.' Luan thought, still trying to swallow all the cum still coating her throat. As she worked to gulp down the last of the jizz in her mouth, Luan noticed that the nagai was still very much ready to go for another round. She paled when she realized that now that he had used her throat, there was only one other hole he hadn't taken. 'Oh no.'

Luan's fears were realized when the prince pushed her onto her back, spreading her legs to expose her tight cunt to him, making her blush a deep crimson. The prince scooted forward until he could press his cock against Luan's wet pink folds and grasped her hips with one hand.

'Oh gods, I don't think I'll be walking home after this.' She groaned.

The nagai pushed his cock into Luan's tight pussy, making her squirm and bite her lip to keep her moans in. As the head and first couple of inches sunk into the young martial artist, the nagai had to struggle to keep from cumming right then and there. Her throat was tight, but her pussy was something else entirely. A quiet moan escaped from Luan as she felt herself get stretched by the prince's big cock. She heard that a woman's first time could be painful, but all she felt was extreme pleasure.

The prince pulled Luan up she he could bounce her on his cock while he sat up on the soft grass. Luan's hands came up to grasp his shoulders to steady herself in this position. Moving his hands, the nagai cupped Luan's firm and perky ass as he thrust up into her, feeding more of his cock into her tight cunt as he used his hold on her ass to bring her down onto his thrusts.

Luan's eyes nearly popped out of her head as his cock suddenly pierced her cervix and punched into her womb. She looked down and stared in awe as she saw that the nagai had only buried six inches into her; the other four inches were covered in her juices as her pussy continually leaked and convulsed around it. She let out a shaky moan, knowing that she was well and truly fucked.

The prince's grip on her ass tightened as he started fucking up into Luan's tight cunt in earnest. Luan just held on for dear life as the nagai's sudden enthusiasm forced her into a toe-curling orgasm. The way Luan tightened around him only spurred him on as he stuffed two more inches up into her, his cock pounding her womb as the prince seemed hellent on trying to rearrange her insides. The sudden jump mid-orgasm caused her eyes to roll up into her head and a second orgasm to start, surging through her before the first even had a chance to end. Small, quiet moans and squeaks spilled from her mouth.

Leaning forward, the nagai set Luan onto her back as he continued to thrust up into her. Luan was officially on cloud nine as she as she experienced multiple orgasms. She knew that men normally didn't last this long, but the nagai was completely inhuman as he relentlessly pumped into her at an inhuman pace. However, even the nagai had his limits, his thrusts picking up speed and shortening, his hips now a blur as he forced the last two inches of his cock into Luan's already stretched out cunt. The pressure building up in his balls easily dwarfed his earlier load.

Then the prince gave a loud grunt and started to hose Luan's womb with cum. As soon as Luan felt her insides get coated she experienced an orgasm that put all her other ones to shame as she let lose a loud scream while cumming her brains out. The nagai just continued to fuck his load into Luan, his thrusts picking up speed miraculously instead of slowing down. The nagai pumped every last drop of his seed into the young fighter, and felt her womb swell from the thick, copious load he shot into her. Finally the prince stopped pumping jizz into Luan and laid her flat on the ground.

Luan lied there on the ground panting and shivering, exhausted by her massive orgasm that left her weak and mind fucked. Tired as she was, Luan thoroughly enjoyed this powerful fucking she just got, and from the sound of Carla's screams, she was of the same opinion.

XXXXXX

**At the same time…**

While Luan was being taken to one part of the courtyard, Carla was taken to another second, surrounded by nagai as they watched their prince push the brunette to her knees. Like her friend, she was face to face with the second prince's dick, and though she was of a slightly better mindset than Luan, Carla was still running on a high from the musky male pheromones increasing her libido.

'Well, you only live once.' Carla thought before licking her lips and leaning forward to plant a kiss on the bulbous head.

She lightly grasped the thick shaft with both hands and gave it a long, slow lick from base to head before planting another kiss on the large head. Moving her head to one side she then started to kiss, lick, and suck the side of the shaft, getting it nice and wet. The nagai prince sighed in pleasure at the feel of Carla's lips and tongue caressing the side of its cock, but right now it was not in the mood for the small stuff.

Tangling his fingers in Carla's dark locks, the prince pulled her head back until it was in front of his cock and then pulled her forward so that his head was pressed against her lips. Seeing what he wanted her to do, Carla reluctantly parted her lips, somewhat scared of taking something so massive into her mouth. As soon as Carla's lips parted just an inch, the prince suddenly pulled Carla's head forward, forcing several inches of his shaft into her mouth. Carla's eyes bugged out as the nagai nearly dislocated her jaw cramming the thick hunk of meat into her mouth, but when she actually tasted his shaft, she nearly creamed herself as her taste buds were assaulted by the wonderful taste.

The nagai grunted through his nose and began fucking Carla's face onto his cock, enjoying the sight of the girl's lips stretched around his shaft and her eyes staring up at him. When his cock hit the back of her throat, Carla started coughing and tried to push against the prince's thighs to get him to back off. The prince was having none of it though. He thrust his hips forward as he pulled Carla's head towards her, forcing the huge cockhead to hit the back of her throat again and keep going.

Carla tried to relax her throat as the prince started face fucking her, which was a lot easier said than done. She was trying and failing miserably not to gag and choke on the girthy appendage being forced down her wind pip. She also absently wondered how stretched out her throat must have looked at that moment from something so large being stuffed into it.

The prince's grip on Carla's hair became almost painful as the nagai started working his hips into overtime and crammed the rest of his cock into Carla's gullet. When the nagai hit the ten inch mark, he couldn't hold back anymore so he pulled almost the entire length of his cock out of Carla's mouth and throat before callously dragging her towards him by the hair while thrusting forward. Carla was nearly knocked out when her face impacted the male's hips so she barely noticed how the prince's cock expanded deep into her throat. He did get Carla's attention again however when he blasted a metric fuck-ton of cum down her throat, the thick liquid coating her throat as Carla desperately tried to swallow the massive flood.

Carla was beginning to think the guy was trying to drown her with all the cum he was force feeding her. Each wave of cum he let loose seemed to be enough to fill a measuring cum and the thickness of it made it very hard to gulp down. While still cumming, the nagai withdrew his spurting cock from Carla's throat and mouth, deciding to paint the pretty fighter's features with his jizz. Carla was caught by surprise, dazed as she was from the lack of air from the nagai's face fucking, as he started to hose down her face with several shots of her cum. By the time he was done cumming, Carla's features were nearly unrecognizable under the thick cream.

'Shit, he came so much!' Carla thought, licking the cream around her mouth to swallow down. 'He let out a lot more than any of my other partners. And it tastes surprisingly good too…'

But Carla wasn't given a chance to enjoy the flavor of the seed she was force fed as the nagai prince grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet, causing her tits to jiggle from the sudden movement. He pulled her over to a stool and sat down, spinning her around so she was facing the shocking sight of Luan being fucked by the prince's brother, and grasped her hips.

The nagai prince made Carla grasp his thick shaft and keep it steady as he started to force her down, his huge cockhead looking obscene pressing against her little slit as it parted the girl's lower lips. Carla bit her lip as she felt the massive head press against her, thinking that it wasn't going to fit at all. But the prince was far more stubborn and applied a good amount of force and popped the bulbous head inside. Carla whimpered at the feeling of getting stretched by just the first inch inside her, but she was given even a second to get used to it. The prince tightened his grip on Carla's slender hips and used his monstrous strength to brutally force the girl down his cock, spearing several inches into her.

"Oh fuck!" Carla's head flew back and she grabbed a hold of the prince's wrists as she felt his cockhead stick the opening to her womb.

The nagai growled and lifted Carla off his cock until only the tip remained in the girl's twat, before savagely forcing her back down, striking her cervix again and punching right through into her womb. Carla whimpered and moaned, leaning back into the prince's broad chest as she tried to hold on once he started fucking her up and down all nine inches of his thick shaft.

He started to thrust his hips up at the exact moment he forced Carla down his cock as he tried to pack the last two inches of his dick into her pink canal. Despite his efforts, he just couldn't seem to get those last two inches into her. Getting frustrated, he lifted Carla up by the hips until only the head remained inside her, and then used his tremendous strength to slam her back down with bruising force, shoving those last two inches into Carla's tight cunt.

The fighter's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came her brains out upon impact. Feeling his entire cock massaged by Carla's pussy, the nagai lost all self-control and started power-fucking Carla onto is shaft. Carla felt like a ragdoll as he fucked her, and she barely had any strength from how hard she came just now. All she could do was weakly hold onto the nagai's wrists and brace herself mentally, as flimsy as her mental fortitude was at that point.

Standing up the nagai bent Carla over the stool and started to really pound into the girl's womb. Luckily for Carla, she was completely fucked stupid at this point as her eyes were blank and dazed while her tongue hung out lewdly, still coated with a lingering taste of cum. So out of it she was that she barely felt the nagai's hips hammering away at her ass with enough force they'd probably be bruised later or how his balls slapped against her clit over and over.

The nagai continued this inhuman pace for several minutes, sweat coating both of their bodies from the intense physical exertion they were subjecting themselves to. The nagai nearly faltered in his pace when Carla started twitching and convulsing from a massive orgasm that suddenly hit her. The way the brunette's pussy massaged and rippled along his cock took him completely by surprise, but it only forced him to drive his shaft into her harder than ever.

Not even stopping, much less slowing down, his brutal ponding of Carla's ravaged cunt, the prince blew a massive amount of cum deep into Carla's womb. Feeling so much jizz being pumped into her womb drove Carla into one last orgasm before blacking out from the force of it. The prince was unmindful of his whore's loss of consciousness as he kept on pummeling Carla's cunt and stuffing her with an unbelievable amount of jizz. The sheer quantity of cum being pumped into her caused her slim, toned stomach to actually bloat out a little, while the excess spilled out of her cunt and coated her inner thighs.

The nagai prince leaned up, holding Carla's body close as he finished pumping the bitch full of cum. It was a shame knowing that they'd have to let these women go when they regained consciousness, but at least they still had some time to go for another round before they returned to civilization.

Jade had the best women!

* * *

**And that's it for the ladies of Jade! Up next we'll be focusing on the evil ladies of Gold Digger, starting with the Vampire queen herself-Natasha! Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I hit some writer's block across the board that stalled me. Hopefully I can get back into my stride. Be sure to ****check out this story and others on the official Hentai World website on WordPress. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and stay safe everybody! **


End file.
